Total Drama Wars
by latinoburn
Summary: Read Chapter 11.
1. Preparation

Alright so the title says it! This is my first Total Drama Story. To make this a bit interesting I will be adding four new character, they are listed in the roster below.

The returning **victims **are:

Geoff Izzy

Bridgette Heather

Noah Lindsay

Gwen Harold

Trent Leshwana

Duncan Justin

Courtney The new **victims **are:

Katie Tj (the skilled Tyler)

Alejandro Rayven ( the slut )

Sierra Andre (the accidental faggot

Cody Mikayla (smart manipulative)

Owen

AND YES, SADIE WILL NOT BE RETURNING, its for the sake of Katies new character, this is going to be fun. TILL THEN! Come back next time for the first chapter of Total Drama Mayhem!


	2. Meet The Campers

"Yo! Im Chris McClain and we're back for another thrilling season! Heres the deal, 18 campers will be returning along with 4 new campers for a chance at the million. We got a lot of rants about the illegal landing with the planes and it cut my massage in half! I mean look at these shoulders, "Chris ranted as he show what looked like..normal elbows…theres something I thought I'd never say.."There horrible! Now I don't have something to rub in the face of all the camper alligator elbows!" Chris just wouldn't stop ranting so Chef soon took over.

"We'll be doing things a little different this year, instead of me substituting for the whiny kid, we'll have guest host this time! Celebrities, old celebrities. My type of ro-models"

"Hey! Chef! Off my spotlight," shouted Chris, "whos show do you think you're on? Now anyway, its time to meet our victims I mean captives I mean campers!" Chris said as he laughed.

You could see the camera shake as the first boat pulled up revealing a pissed off Duncan. "I told you before, I don't like surprises Chris, if this is another competition you will regret this."

"Funny you mention that, because you case was re-opened and you could get more time in juvie, im actually saving you man. Where my gratitude?"

"Don't you start with me ill-" Duncan's voice trailed off as the next boat arrived revealing everyone favorite CIT. "Princess!" his voice perked up as he saw Courtney step down from the boat. He ran for a hug but Courtney quickly retaliated with a slap to the face.

"Don't think I forgot what you've done Duncan!" "Come one Courtney can we stop fighting already?" "Looking for graditude ay? What exactly happened between you and Gwen for you to turn all nice to me again?" Courtney replied with a smirk. This made Duncan upset, remembering the flashback. He just walked away from her with one of the darkest aura's ever known to…well Duncan.

"Forget it..stupid bitch.." "NOO!" Chris shouted! "Don't leave now! It was just getting fun!"

"Oh it will be fun when Im done with you you stupid little.." Interns had to hold back Duncan from creaming Chris.

"Ok ill stop, one because it getting boring, two this face does not need to be hit and three, I pretty sure you can kick my but. So lets meet our next camper!"

The next boat pulled up only to make things worse. "Welcome back Gwen!" "Ugh! Stupid fine print!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Gwen: Okay world. Gwen has learned her lesson! NEVER SIGN CONTRACTS.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"No! Please don't tell me they're competing too! Those two are the last people I wanna see!"

"Even Duncan? But you were his lovie dovie last year!" "SHUTUP CHRIS!" Duncan and Gwen said in unison.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Gwen: Man I hate him! It's enough to have to compete with that jerk but teasing people about doesn't make it any better!

Duncan: Chris creases me! One day he's gonna mess with the wrong guy! And he's gonna get it real good! And im saying that like he already hasn't!

Alejandro: Mmm! Tension! But what could have happened to cause this? Perhaps Gwen has found empathy for Cody and Duncan wants to hold his bad boy legend? No no no, patience!

**END CONFESSIONAL**

While the scene unfolded, Alejandro already arrived, watching it. Not good, with how crafty he is..

"Alejandro! Welcome back man."

"So this was this place? Where everyone first started?"

"Yup!"

"Hmph, Duncan, good to be back huh?"

"AL!" Courtney shouted as she ran to him

"She still thinks you two are dating?"

"The fact that you dumped makes her want to cling to someone to make you seem jealous, it the basic break up stage. She seems to be..still in it."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Alejandro: Is she still at this? Break up stages only last for atleast a month or two. But shes been at it for a year! Maybe it's a CIT thing…

Duncan: Courtney is so pathetic!

Courtney: Psh! Ofcourse I know that Alejandro played me, I was seeing if it would affect Duncan. With his looks I thought he would be afftected like Justin usually gets…never again! *pointing at the camera*

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Enough with the cruddy romance lets welcome back our next camper! Sierra!"

Sierra ignored the whole group's groaning and mumbling. "EEEEEEEEE! WHERES MY CODY? HES ON THE SHOW RIGHT?"

"Yes he is! And that's you first challenge for only you Sierra!" Chris lied, winking at the camera.

"In order to win invincibility until the merge, you have to search the whole island and find-" Chris voice trailed off at the sound of a race car taking off. "Sierra?"

Sierra was gone, she wasn't going to let anyone find him first. "Cody! Codykins! Where arrrre you?"

While Sierra went on her pointless svavanger hunt the next boat soon arrived.

"Heather! Welcome back! Sorry about the million girly, shoulda known Zeke would come out of no where and-"

"Don't remind me Chris, but at least you're here!" She said clomping on Alejandro.

"Get off of me! I lost because of you, heck my children might be retarded with that low blow you gave me! I can still feel the burns!"

"Alright well fine, I was trying to be nice to you for once in a while but if you want to hold grudges then forget you!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Alejandro: Man bringing back Heather reminds me of how much she drives me crazy and how much she drives me crazy! He finished in a dreamy way.

Heather: Ill admit, I am heartbroken, but hell be back, just wait!

Sierra: *looking in the toilet" Codykins? You in there?

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Lets welcome our next returning camper Izzy!"

"Isocope is ready to win this time! Yea!"

Next Harold, Leshwana, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, Noah, Trent, Owen and Katie returned.

"So that 17 campers, only a few more to go people!"

Then Justin's entrance music started to play

"Wait but I'm already here! Who could possibly be good looking enough to receive my music but me?"

The boat came to reveal quite a surprise. Here came a taller, smarter, stronger, better looking CODY. He actually looked 17 instead of 12.

"Everyone welcome back, Cody!"

Most girls stared in awe, while Lindsay fainted, and Gwen was love struck.

"Cody! The Codester, The Code-miester! Welcome back man!"

"Dude! Siked to be back man! And I guess I'm the last to return ay?"

His voice was just about as deep as Noah, either this dude had a growth spurt, or he was on steroids!

"!"

Sierra shouted as she jumped on Cody in a passionate yet vicious bear hug, and yet, he caught her and embraced back. "Hey Sierra, I like your hair."

Her hair was fully grown and instead of dying it purple, she had it dye a dark violet red. "EEEE! He likes my hair! Did you hear that guys? HE LIKES IT!" Cody chuckled at this.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Cody: Over the summer, I started to realize what Sierra felt for me, and I think I'm beginning to feel the same way about her. I just hope Gwen doesn't come and try to hook up with me, that just goes to show whether she takes looks over character, and I hate those type of girls…

Gwen: *in daze with a lustful look on her face*

Chris: DANG! Did you see him, even Chef and Owen fell for him! Well those two are like gay so…

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Sierra let go him and realized what position she and him were in. She was being gripped by the bottom of her waist, and her legs were wrapped around his hips and with her hands on his chest, and they were only inches apart. "Wow Cody, you've been working out." She said in the seductive voice tone that no boy could resist.

"MMMMM Steamy!" Chris said laughing menacingly. "But its time to reveal our newest campers!"

Then 19th boat appeared to reveal a brunette, about Gwen's height, wearing a red hoodie and baggy jeans with red and white converses. "Everyone meet Mikayla."

"Hey guys, " she said with a smile, "Nice to meet you all and…wow.." Her voice dazed as she saw Alejandro.

"No! Don't fall for him! He's trouble!" Leshwana shouted.

"Is our little black rap star still sad about the hard break up? Our ties weren't meant for each other. Fate was against us! It's ok Leshwana. Youll get over me soon." He finished with that trademark smirk he and Duncan shared.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Leshwana: Oh yea…that Latino is gonna pay…

**END CONFESSIONAL**

The next boat pulled up to reveal boy about Duncan's height, wearing a Lebron James jersey and basketball shorts.

"Yo! Tyler, I've seen you on the sports challenges, maybe I can show you some tricks ay?"

"Uh sure.." he replied.

"Everyone meet TJ!"

"Look, I know not who you are and I have no business with you but I would just like to say.." his voice trailed off as he walked to Courtney and started again, "HEY." He said with a killer smirk and a flirty tone.

"Not cute boy! Err TJ! I don't like flirty guys like you!"

"Alright lemme break out the Smolder.." he put his face down for a few seconds and raised his head to reveal a face the looked like the look on a person face when he purposes to his wife.

Courtney looked back at him with a pimp slap, knocking him to the ground. "OWWW! YOU BROKE MY SMOLDER!"

"On with the show people!" Chris said as the next boat pulled up.

It revealed a very…revealing girl…lets say with stripper clothing and a model strut..

"Everyone meet Rayven!"

"Ah man," Cody said as the last contestant came, "I know this guy he is an absolute faggot!"

"Hey boys! Hi Chris! Hi Justin!"

This new boy came up and Chris a bear hug.

"Um Andre?"

"Yea?"

"Your making me feel uncomfortable here"

"Eh sorry!"

"Faggot," he muttered under his breath, "So heres the deal, you guys will be split only in two teams of two this time, and I make the names this time, go to the right when I call your name. Bridgette, Gwen, Tj, Courtney, Owen, Cody, Sierra, Duncan, Noah, Heather and Alejandro. You guys will be called, The Eerie Oblivion!

"Hmph, nice name this time around, but I better not jinx it" Noah said with a smirk.

"The opposing team will be, Justin, Lindsay, Harold, Leshwana, Andre, Mikayla, Rayven, Katie, Geoff, Trent, and Izzy. You guys will be The Crappy Nameless!"

"ALRIGHT I totally jinxed it!" Noah said as he gave Cody a high-five.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Katie: Ok so the teams are obviously unfair, we get all the new people! Duh! If Sadie were here we'd kill this game!

Alejandro: Well picked teams Chris, I reprimand you on that.

Mikayla: I am going to kill this game like I do in chess, I am Heather and Alejandro's worst nightmare!

Lindsay: *tapping on the camera* Tyler! Why did you get so small?

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Everyone get settled and get to know each other, little miss princess got her lawyers on me and now I can't challenge you on the first day!"

Next on Total Drama Mayhem, our campers get in quite the predicament, and things get good between Sierra and Cody, is this affecting Gwen? What happened between her and Duncan? And what will become of Heather and Alejandro? And will Tj ever start flirting with someone else? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Mayhem!

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any characters or the Total Drama Series.**

** Well that's the first chapter, please review! Im all ears for constructive critics! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	3. Failure's Pursuit

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem. 18 campers returned for another competition along with new campers, some were straight, some were not. Some got love struck, some were pimp slapped on the smolder," Chris said while laughing, "Here our contestants got to know each other, while Cody and Sierra had a moment, and Gwen seems to have found a new guy. What challenge do I have for them, Will Izzy stop being crazy, and what will become of the campers? Find out now! On Total. Drama. Mayhem!"

The cast was awoken by the sound of the traditional morning trumpet. "Uh! It is too early for this!"

"Huha! Before I start this challenge, Let me tell you, EVERYTHING IS REAL. So be careful! Alright, your challenge is rob a place and get away from the cops, the team with the least time wins. Since you guys are kind've wide scale right now, you'll be choosing two people to play for each team this round. So gather up and choose your players!"

* * *

"Ok so he said that we are going to rob a place right, most of the sets here are usually food stores, and who would kill for food?" Courtney asked

"Owen of course! But who else is going to tag along with him its groups of two guys?" asked Cody.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Duncan: So everyone was watching while Courtney and Cody were deciding the roster I guess. But they forgot that I was a real criminal! Frankly, it was quite insulting.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Wow, you guys have really lost your smarts.." said Duncan

"Coming from the won who went to juvie a million times!"

"Now say the again Courtney"

"Coming from the one…who went to juvie a million times! Hes perfect for the second partner!

"So its Owen and Duncan." Cody finished

"Yea but guys, you know that they'll be judging on performance too right, Owen really isn't a bad mouth guy like Duncan, and we cant afford for only half the points." Gwen explained

"No worries, my Dad once gave me this pack of pills the make you enrage and gain more energy at the same time, I could just give some to Owen."

"Only one..don't want the fatty gaining anymore weight or the ground might decenegrate.." said a sarcastic Noah.

"And we don't want this idiot to get voted off and have to go back to his ****!" replied Owen who had just popped in the pill.

"Wait a minute, I've taken those and I don't think one pill would make you go that far..hmph, probably just a Owen thing.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Noah: *standing there, mouth agape"

Alejandro: …..dang….

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Let isocope do it! Shes god with a robbery!"

"Anyone go against it?"

She was decided as the two when there was no answer.

"I better go with her, just to keep safe, Izzy is smart but she can take things a bit over board." Suggested Mikayla.

"Alright so we've got Izzy and Mikayla."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Will the chosen campers please come out? Duncan and Owen. Youre up!"

"What were starting already? What place are we supposed to rob?" asked Duncan

"I was getting to that," Chris said annoyed, "You guys will take a car out of the bag to determine what place you rob. Owen, since Duncan was annoying, you get to choose."

"Whatever keeps the pole out of your but."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chris: What…The…FWACK!

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Owen smiled as he saw his results.."BURGER KING! W00T!"  
"Aw come on! Cant we get a bank or a really rich house or-"

"Shut it, Duncan! Izzy and Mikayla you're up!"

"Its best that we get something with almost no security, like how they got. Make sure you get something like that." Whispered Mikayla

"Got it!" Izzy went up and got her card and it said.."Wachovia Bank! Yes! This will be a slam!"

Mikayla shook her head at this…"That's not what I meant.."

"Now, Izzy, Mikayla, Duncan and Owen, take your robbery van, and rob up the place. And also, since you other campers are off for the day, we'll need a little team spirit so.."

Ding Ding (song signal)

All the campers grunted and groaned

"No! I thought you wouldn't put us through this again!" said Katie.

"And also, things will be a little fun this around, each team has to make their own song! Crappy Nameless, time to warn your team about what their getting into!"

**

* * *

**

Rob It

(tune of Beat It-Micheal Jackson)

**Katie: You betta win You betta take what you can, don't wanna see no failure or monopoly cans!**

**Andre: This isn't child's play, it's a job for a man**

**All: So Rob It! Just rob it!**

**Justin: Don't waste your time you betta take it and scram!**

**Lindsay: Don't stick around the place like you're a hoard of fans!**

**Harold: You need to be slick, break down the place like a ram**

**All: So rob it! **

**Geoff: Don't use those credit card scams, JUST ROB IT!**

**All: ROB IT!**

**Andre: ROB IT!**

**All: ROB IT!**

**Trent: Get some poor people and mob it**

**Leshwana: Show them how to rob it**

**Andre: Use all your might!**

**Justin: It doesn't matter on foot or through flight**

**ALL: Just rob it! **

* * *

"You suck at driving dude." Said Duncan

"Don't be jealous of my driving ablilitles, just don't be.."

"Face it! You just suck at driving, what good is a master robber if his partner cant drive for his own dick?"

"Ill steer your mom's dick, away from me that's for sure.."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Duncan: Man I have got to start using those pills again; I can't let Owen beat me!

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Huh huh im pretty sure she doesn't have one, Owen.."

"You know what she told me, that you've been looking!"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"**** Off.."

"Oh so you have!"

"She doesn't have a freaking dick.."

"I always knew you were weird, talking about people dicks and stuff.."

Duncan was fuming, but he knew Owens weakness

"Hey Owen, what did you have for breakfast"

"AHH BREAKFAST WAS GREAT! I HAD A BURGER, MASH POTATOES AND…HEY BURGER KING! Lets stop for some lunch!"

"….were suppose to be robbing…nevermind, just let me order alright?"

"Sure!"

* * *

SO how about that kiss huh? Asked TJ leaning on to Courtney

"Little boy if you don't stop I will-"

"Do it myself? I don't care as long as I get it"

"UHH! TJ I DON'T-"

"Oblivion!" Chris cut off.

"As you can see Owen and Duncan already reached their destination, since its Burger King, you can just sing about anything really, I don't care, long as I get a song! So lets hear it!"

"Ill sing for team, it's the least I can do." Stated Courtney

"Fine.." replied an annoyed Chris, "Just sing already!"

"TJ? Whats your last name?" asked Courtney

"Sheen" he replied

* * *

**A/N: This is all Courtney on this song, so whats in the quotes is what shes saying**

**TJ Sheen (**to the tune of **Billie Jean-Micheal Jackson)**

"**He was more like a flirty fiend, than a Charming King"**

"**I really mind but What do you mean *Im am the one*"**

"**Im not a fan, Ill beat you and your smolder down"**

"**He said I am the one, but Im not a fan, ill beat him and his smolder down"**

"**And daddy always told me, be careful you do! Don't go around breaking young boys hearts!"**

"**And momma always warned me, be careful what you say." **

"**Cuz no matter what you do, the lie will be the truth, Hey!"**

"**TJ Sheen is not my love!"**

"**Hes just a boy who says that I am the one..but this kids bout to be in trouble son.."**

"**He says I am the one, but this kids bout to be in trouble son.."**

"**Tj Sheen is not my love…"**

"**Tj Sheen is not my love"**

"**Tj Sheen is not my love"**

***music fades***

* * *

"Ok so heres my plan!"

"You know, we wouldn't need a plan if you just chose a place like Owen did"

"Well its not my fault, the choice are random and theres no time for bickering! So listen to the plan alright?

"Hm..this place smells like fries!"

"Shut it man, uhh I hate standing in lines.."

"Well Im pretty sure standing in lines hates you two!"

"Hello welcome to Burger King may I take your order?"

"GIMME A BURGER! Wait I mean.."

"What kind of burger sir?"

"I don't want a burger I want all of your-"

"Do you want mustard with it?"

"Yea ill have mustard!"

"Shut up Owen! Now you, your gonna gimme your money, or Im going to FWACKING BLOW YOUR BRAINS OFF AND-"

"That will cost 6.95 sir."

Duncan slapped his head in frustration while Owen took out a twenty dollar bill and said, "You can keep the change!"

* * *

"Alright so here are the darts, ill shoot at the security while you run and get the money!"

"What do the darts do?"

"They knock them out for a day or two, no biggie, youre just as normal after the time."

"…ok….lets go!"

They dashed into the bank and followed the plan, Mikayla stayed low while everyone was distracted by the sharpshooter Izzy. No one noticed Mikayla until the spokesman noticed the empty safe.

"Wait! Stop! Your taking the-"

His voice cut off when he was shot by dart, thus falling to the ground unconscious.

Izzy and Mikayla were walking out of the bank with ten bags of hard-on cash.

"Well that was a pretty nice bank for just a prop huh, Izzy"

"Yea and the cops are playing along too!"

"Wait," Mikayla paused, then it hit her, "those are same uniform as the real police system, unless they were real cops, that would be straight copyright, and already Chris cant afford another lawsuit with Courtney's pit bulls around.."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Courtney: Why ThankYou Mikayla, I take pride on my man-eating lawyers as you say.

Chris: *laughing on the ground* Haaa! I warned them!

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Hey Izzy, you remember what Chris warned us about earlier today?" then it really hit Mikayla and she soon panicked, "Ok Izzy, I want you to back away slowly, then slowly turn and…RUNNNNNN!

Izzy and Mikayla sprinted off with the hoard of cops dead behind them

* * *

"Were screwed.." said Geoff

"Geoff, you mean your not kissing Bridgette?" asked Katie, in utter shock.

Geoff just shrugged his shoulders

**CONFESSIONAL**

Geoff: I decided that maybe I should leave Bridgette alone this season if I want to stay in the game, in TDA we were the first one out, and in TDWT she was first out, even if really that wasn't her fault. We need our space I guess..

Bridgette: I don't know whats going on with Geoff, hes been avoiding me, maybe I should go talk to him?

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"ha ha! Cody, you sly dog.." they heard Noah say in the other tent

And indeed, Cody was being quite the dog. He fell asleep with Sierra laying on his chest, while he wrapped his hands around her waist, and Sierra kept moaning in her sleep. None of them realized until an aggravated Gwen threw a potato at Cody's head.

"Wake up and watch the challenge!" Gwen yelled, which woke up Sierra.

"Ugh, what all the yelling about ahhhhhh!" screamed Sierra

"AHHHH!" screamed Cody

"AHHHH!" they screamed in unison

The rest of the team laughed, except for Heather and Alejandro, who both had that trademark, nonchalant look on their face.

"Oh yeah, like you two didn't notice what position you were in. "

"Yea suriously, that was kinda fake.."

"And they shouldn't be sleeping around with each other like a bunch of lovebirds!" yelled Gwen.

"You sound like you like him, jeeze what happened to you and Duncan?"

"NOTHING! GET OFF MY CASE WILL YOU?"

"Touchy!"

"Don't worry Courtney, ill make you feel better." Said a flirty Tj, only to be pwned by another pimp slap.

"Did that song teach you nothing?

* * *

"

"Ok well…that didn't work ok how about this, Owen, you order everything on the menu while I steall the cash register."

"But that would be stealing! We cant steal food!"

"So those pills wore off, oh well…not even for beef jerky"

"4M A MASTER THIEF!" Owen yelled while Duncan rolled his eyes.

* * *

Mikayla and Izzy had just lost the cops.

"Man, Im exhausted." Mikayla complained

"This challenge isn't over yet though, we need a faster car to get back now..hey lets use that thing!"

They dashed to one of Chris' first class cars and laughed as they successfully hi-roded one of them

"You think they're coming after us?" asked Mikayla in the driver seat cruising

"Look for yourself." Replied Izzy

Mikayla stopped the car and looked through the rear mirror only to 10 police motorcycles and 20 cop cars.

"Aw crap.."

"DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!"

Mikayla took off at full throttle and was rambling uncontrollably.

"OH MY GOD WERE SO DEAD OH MY GOD WERE SO DEAD OH MY GOD WERE SO DEAD OH MY GOD WERE SO DEAD!"

"CALM DOWN!"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? LOOK AT ALL OF THEM!"

"SING!"

"WHAT?"

"SING GOD DAMMIT! SING SO IT WILL CALM YOU DOWN, NOW GIMME THE WHEEL!"

Duncan and Owen were cruising down the forest with a bag of money and a few kids meals and all of a sudden, they heard motors, and sirens, they looked to their right and saw Mikayla and Izzy uncontrollably speeding at full throttle, they soon engaged in a crash, and all four went flying back into the campgrounds..no I mean, into the grounds..suriously, right in front of Chris' face. Only difference is that Mikayla and Izzy landed in Duncans and Owen's car. While Duncan and Owen landed in Chris' wrecked number one car.

"MY CAR!" he yelled, devastated, "as for ruining my car Duncan and Owen, you lose the challenge!"

"Are you kidding me? That is so not fair!"

"SHOULDN'T HAVE WRECKED MY CAR!"

"But we didn't!"

"I don't want to hear it! YOU LOSE!"

* * *

"Alright look, this shows been running for three years and everyone already knows the ritual, so pick up you marshmelllow when I call your name.

Owen

Cody

Sierra

Heather

Alejandro

Bridgette

Courtney

Noah

Duncan"

"Gwen and Tj, the first last two. Gwen, couldn't control your temper today, a little jealousy is what Im seeing here..Tj…more with the flirting less with the cheering..and the last Marshmellow goes to….

….

….

….

…

…

Gwen.

"..welll…at least I get to go to the luxory island. See you there gorgeous."

"Are you saying that I wont win this time? Youre wrong buddy!"

"Will Gwen ever stop being jealous, is Owen finally off those pills? Is Cody on steroids and what will become of him and Sierra? Find out next time on Total, Drama, Mayhem!

**CONFESSIONAL**

Noah: Ok so I need to get something off my chest, these past three seasons I've liked someone in here, thing is..shes taken, but tonight, no more hiding, Im going to make my move.

Bridgette: This is so frustrating! Geoff wont even say Hi to me! Does he still like me at all?

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Hey Bridgette..something wrong?" asked Noah, concerned

"Wow! You got taller than me..!" Bridgette said acting surprised, she was trying to knock him off subject.

"Come on Bridgette don't do that to me, Im trying to help"

Bridgette sighed, and finally confessed, "Im stressed, Geoff has been avoiding me lately, he hasn't said hi, he hasn't even looked my way."

"I don't see whats wrong with it, maybe he just wants his space?"

"Geoffs not like that though, he will cling to the girl he loves, hes very possessive, but today, I just don't know."

"Well if you watched him closely today, he was more focused on what was going on with his team, he may have been trying to just stay in the game, remember you two were the first eliminated on TDA because you guys wouldn't let go of each other." Noah was smart, he had already figured it out.

"But why would he do that? I still love him and-"

Bridgette was cut off was Noah kissed her passionately, she didn't kiss back, but she was frozen. He broke the kiss and said, "Don't love him, love me."

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TD series or any of its characters**

**MMMM! STEAMY! Well that's chap one! Pretty good aye? Sorry I took so long, I just wanted to make this chapter extra great. Sorry B/G fans, but those too need some drama! And Noah has been out of it too, so that's what it resulted too! Will Geoff ever find out? How will Bridgette react? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA MAYHEM!**

**PS: SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO MY FIRST THE REVIEWERS EVER! THANKYOU VERY MUCH! I APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT!**


	4. Awaken Mon!

It was still night, and Bridgette was in a daze from what just happened, Noah was standing there patiently waiting for a response.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: I didn't know what to do, this was not like me and Alejandro last year, this was different, he really meant to do it. And the thing is, it wasn't until he kissed when I realized, whatever happened to Cody must've happened to him to! Everyone's having growth sports now! Don't judge, I lost control of myself!

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Noah..I-"

She was cut off by the sound of someone vomiting, someone to close by.

"Oh my god, that was disgusting!" he shouted vomiting again, "worst kiss ever sawn in my life!"

This figured silenced himself when he realized that Bridgette and Noah were looking at him, they didn't recognize until he ran off.

"Aw man!" Bridgette said running back to her cabin.

"Wait Bridgette!" Noah yelled, but he couldn't stop her, "that figure…Duncan." Noah finished, seething with rage and running in pursuit of that figure that **looked **like Duncan.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem. Our campers chose their best to people to rob a place up, here Owen turned bad mouth, but the power of food always brought him back to normal, while Duncan was failing at Burger King, Mikayla teamed up with the dark knight sharpshooter Izzy. Little did they know, that the sharpshooter were targeting them!" Chris laughed, "I love the cops, while all that was going on, something seemed to have happened with Bridgette and Geoff, while Gwen got madly jealous over our newest and hottest couple, Cody and Sierra! Tj focused more on Courtney than the challenge and Courtney sang a groovy song to stick it to TJ. Soon both robbers collided in a crash and flew the way back to the campgrounds, only thing is Owen and Duncan wrecked my car! That was a Lamborghini Reventon people! I just bought it yesterday!" Chris started breathing out of a barf bag to calm himself down. "In result the Oblivion lost, and Tj was the first to get the boot. What will happen to the couple today? Will Gwen or Duncan ever spill about what happened, and how much stamina does our campers have today? Find out on Total Drama Mayhem!"

* * *

Duncan was laying in the nursery bed, explaining what happened to Chef.

"I don't get it, I coming out of the bathroom, and all of a sudden, I get beaten by someone, last thing I heard was, someone say, "You will never speak of this." What did I do, that guy was pretty brutal too."

"Do you remember his tone of voice when he said that?" asked Chef.

"

"It was low, fresh tone. Like a mix of Justin and Cody.."

"Noah.."

"I thought it would be him but Noah's not tough, he scrawny.."

"No hes not, hes around Cody's standards Duncan, where have you been?"

"Oh sorry but I don't like to look at men so I wouldn't know."

The rest of Oblivion was discussing what might've happened to Duncan in the lunch room.

"I don't understand though," said Courtney, "Only someone immensely tough would be to take down Duncan, and Alejandro was with me yesterday, Cody was being yelled at by Gwen about how he did in the challenge, and Justin spent all night in the shower. There are no other candidates. And he already said it was only one person."

"Was honestly, I don't know," Noah lied, "How about you Andre?"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Noah: After I jumped Duncan, I found out exactly who saw me and Bridgette kiss, Andre, and he knows not to talk about after he saw what I did to Duncan. HE BETTER KNOW BETTER.

Andre: Im not very good with secrets..

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Andre?" Heather asked, "You there man?"

Andre just snapped out of his trance.

"Dude you Ok?" Cody asked

"Yea," Sierra agreed, "You look kindve traumatized.

"Sorry, Its just that last night I saw a horrible horrible accident…" he answered, earning quick death glares from both Bridgette and Noah.

"Ill be right back guys.." Bridgette said, heading to the confessional, not noticing the Mikayla was hiding behind the tree beside it. Hearing everything she can say.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: I feel so ashamed, I betrayed Geoff, the kiss was great indeed, but, I just don't know. I don't want Geoff to find out thought. HUUH! Only to days here and I'm in so much stress right now. Thanks a lot Noah!

Mikayla: Intresting Confession Bridgette *evil grins and rubbing hands* someone's been very naughty

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

"Campers! Today's challenge may be recognized very quickly, it's a three part challenge, first starting with 3 laps around this whole island! And also, because of Duncan's injury, someone from the Crappy Nameless has to sit someone out."

"Ill sit out for them." Mikayla suggested, "Im still kindve beat up from the pursuit yesterday."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Mikayla: Psh! Ofcourse Im fine, that pursuit was nothing, but I know this challenge, it's the Awake-o-thon. And when people get tired, they lose control of themselves, and follow every whim of the voices they hear, all you need is a little hypno voice tone and slow speed, and they'll be your slave. Expect to see me around Bridgette, Noah, and Andre tonight, I know he saw. *laughing menacingly* done done and so close I can almost taste it!

Heather: I can tell Mikayla's type, shes like me. Takes advantage of everything, but she has a lot of energy and something like a small pursuit wouldn't hold her down..shes up to something.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Ok well…go!"

All the campers dashed off into the forest, Noah and Cody were racing, Noah was winning, only because Cody was giving Sierra a piggy-back ride at the same time.

"No fair dude!"

"All fair in love and war!"

"But this is a race!"

"Yea but Sierra loves you so.."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Cody: Ha ha! Good ole Noah, the guy hasn't changed a bit!

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette caught up to Geoff and tried a conversation.

"Hey Geoff whats up!"

"Nothin."

"Umm, have you figured out the challenge yet?"

"No."

"Well Im not sure-maybe its.."

Bridgette stopped as she realized Geoff took off, now racing Cody and Noah.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Geoff: Im so sorry Bridge! Please don't be mad at me!

Bridgette: That jerk! *crying*

**END CONFESSIONAL**

All campers were returning back to the campgrounds.

"Good job to everyone! Cody, Noah and Geoff, your reward for being the first three" He said as he tossed the three an Xbox 360 Halo Reach Edition.

"Awesome!" shouted Cody, "I own in this game!"

"Then I guessed were evenly matched." Said Noah

"Wait a minute…whats that have to do with the next part of the challenge?" asked Gwen

"Nothing!" answered Chris, "but they will need it! Trust me! I guess you guys are pretty darn starved now right?"

"AHHH YOU BET I AM!" yelled Owen

"Well then! Reveal the buffet!" Chris announced

**CONFESSIONAL**

Owen: SO….BEAUTIFUL! *starts crying*

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"But before you eat, Oblivion! Its time for.."

DING DING! (song signal)

"But this time, Owen, since you and Duncan were the only ones who didn't sing yesterday, you sing now, but since Duncan's knocked out, it's all solo for you buddy."

"Anything for the food!"

"So lets hear it!"

* * *

**Im Fat (to the tune of Im Bad (Micheal Jackson)**

"**Your but is wide…well mine is too.."**

"**You betta watch your mouth..or I'll sit on you."**

"**I eat lots food, you betta feed me right.."**

"**Cause im gonna have…a buffet tonight.."**

"**Yea come on, beef jurky!" **

"**Alright…"**

"**Im giving you…to the count of three.."**

"**To get away from that..pot roast of meat.."**

"**Im telling you, to pass me that trout…"**

"**Or Ill squeeze you, to that death route."**

"**And that jerk chicken is mine.."**

"**Stuff those hotdogs in ma face."**

"**And you BETTER NOT eat nothing.."**

"**Or my blubber will slap your face because IM FAT!"**

"**IM FAT! YOU KNOW IT!"**

"**YOU KNOW IM FAT! YOU KNOW IT!"**

"**YOU KNOW!"**

"**DON'T CALL ME BIG OR PUDGY OR SNOUT JUST TELL ME ONCE AGAIN, WHOS FAT?"**

"**The butters out, pass the bread along."**

"**Ill lock you up, if you take to long"**

"**That lento and rice, will taste just right"**

"**Man I'm gonna have, a buffet tonight.."**

"**That jerk chicken is mine"**

"**Throw them hotdogs at my way"**

"**And you better not eat nothing"**

"**OR MY BLUBBER WILL SLAP YOU IN DA FACE BECAUSE IM FAT!"**

"**IM FAT!"**

"**YOU KNOW IT!"**

"**YOU KNOW IT"**

"**YOU KNOW!"**

"**YOU KNOW!"**

"**YOU KNOW!"**

"**COME ON!"**

"**DON'T CALL ME BAD OR CHUBBY OR SNOUT JUST TELL ME ONCE AGAIN, WHOS FAT?"**

* * *

"Very nice, very nice!" Chris praised, "best song so far, um excuse me Geoff?"

"Yea?"

"Please stop talking to Bridgette."

"Im not shes talking to me, you how she can be sometimes."

Bridgette was astounded by this, and she soon lost it.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Courtney: Ok, that was so uncalled for.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Alright that's it! Enough is enough!" Bridgette announced looking dead at Geoff, seething with rage. She was about to hit him, but instead, she started to tap her feet, snap to a rhythm, next an instrumental came along, and she let it out.

* * *

**History (to the tune of Misery-Maroon 5)**

**Bridgette: I never felt so ashamed, just to call you my man.**

**Bridgette: Take a good look at yourself, this new you needs to scram.**

**Bridgette: Your words mean so much more, than your opinion seems.**

**Bridgette: Has the game got to your head, why did you get so mean?**

**Bridgette: Just let me speak, you'll be on your knees, oh!**

**Bridgette: We are so history!**

**Bridgette: Im not the wind beneath your wings, oh yea!**

**Bridgette: Don't treat me like disease.**

**Bridgette: You better change cause I'm about to leave, oh yea.**

**All: Damn you really got her mad, you really got her mad.**

**Noah: Boy do I feel so glad, I really do feel glad!**

**Bridgette: Noah I'm not a slut, you don't deserve my love. **

**Bridgette: You're not even my friend and you never earned my trust**

**Katie: Tell em girl!**

**Bridgette: I may be blonde but I'm not dumb, I'm not a naïve feign.**

**Bridgette: I hope your heart breaks a lot, cause its about to bleed.**

**Geoff: Bridgette oh please, don't do this to me, no!**

**Bridgette: Geoff its no mystery! **

**Bridgette: You want the money more than you want me, oh yeah!**

**Geoff: You're worth way more than money!**

**Bridgette: Well that's not exactly how you treat me! Oh yeah!**

**Bridgette: Why did you get so mean get so mean yeah?**

**Noah: Bridgette just come with me come with me yeah!**

**Bridgette: You both are dead to me!**

**Bridgette: You fight over me, like I'm property, oh yeah!**

**Bridgette: I have my dignity!**

**Bridgette: And I refuse to let you rob that from me! OH yeah!**

**Bridgette: Man you really got me mad! You really got me mad..**

***music fades***

* * *

** A/N: YOU GO BRIDGETTE!**

* * *

Chris was crying tears of joy, "That was beautiful! Aw man, is this were the talent contest the Chef-o-Meter would have exploded! Chef take over! I need a moment!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Courtney: I've got mad respect for the side of Bridgette. She earned it!

Geoff: I blew it..i totally blew..but one thing I dont understand is, what was she talking about to Noah you don't deserve my love? Has Noah been doing stuff behind my back?

Noah: ….i have no reply to what happened out there…none..

Katie: Yes! Now that Noah and Geoff are heartbroken, it's the perfect time to reveal my plan. This is going to be fun.

Lindsay: Brianna was so great back there!

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Ok since pretty is crying his make up off, he put me in charge! If you weenies haven't realized by now, this is the Awake-o-Thon." Chef announced

"Really?" said Lindsay, "I thought this was just gym class!"

"Quiet slow one," Chef yelled, "Things are different this time, instead of having to stay around one place, you get to use anything around this camp to keep you awake. Which is why party boy, steroids, and sarcastic won the 360 for being the top three. NOW SCRAM!"

* * *

All the campers scattered off, Sierra went to watch Cody play with Noah, Geoff was busy in the confessional. Gwen out on the beach along with Izzy who was wrestling a shark, and Katie was trying to find three girls. Owen was eating crums off the grounds, Justin was posing in the mirror, Andre was just wondering the island, while Mikayla, Alejandro, and Heather were all strategizing their own plans. Lindsay was looking for Tyler, whos not even in this year's season. And everyone was just up and about, finding out what to do.

"Well, this challenge is boring, and its only the second one," Rayven, "it's a bit more easier than the other-AHH!"

"shhhh! I wont bite!," Katie whispered, she had grabbed Mikayla and Heather also.

"Ok look. Unless you haven't noticed, there have been two male winners in the past three seasons, and the final four had more male candidates left than female, for all seasons, we cant let that happen again. So this is the plan, you all know how Alejandro seduced almost half the females last year, what Im saying is that we should do that to a male! Like, Ill be with Noah, Rayven you be with Alejandro, Heather you be with Justin, and Mikayla will be with Trent. How about it guys?"

"I can do that." Complied Mikayla

"Ill do it if I get Alejandro and Rayven gets Justin." Said Heather

"Deal." Agreed Rayven.

"Alright, lets move!"

* * *

Noah just beat Cody in his Halo 3, and he kept rubbing it in his face.

"HA! I beat you! How do you feel now?"

"Whatever Cody, im about tired of this game now, got any other games?"

"That's the only one that Chris left us."

"Well I'm going to go somewhere, you can-"

Noah stopped when he turned and Cody and Sierra making out.

"Let me not waste my breath…

* * *

It was around night, and Geoff, Lindsay, Trent, Sierra, Owen had all fallen asleep. Cody was dozing off with Sierra in his arm, temptation was stronger than ever. Gwen's jealousy was the only thing keeping her up, she kept giving Sierra and Cody death glares while muttering under her breath. Cody deliberately acted like he didn't notice. Noah was talking to Katie, who was following her plan. Gwen just took a shower, and Bridgette was bopping her head in to the rhythm she sang earlier today. Everyone one was dozing..

**CONFESSIONAL**

Noah: Ok so I have to admit, I do like Katie too, I just have more sympathy for Bridgette, well had…"

Katie: I knew Noah already liked me, that's why I picked him.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"So Noah, what happened between you and Bridgette? Why'd she tell you off in that song?"

"Don't mind it, really its not worth your time at all."

"So I have something to say. I kind've like you.." Katie lied

**CONFESSIONAL**

Noah: Look I like her too but, I don't want to date her, I want to date Bridgette, but since she just dumped Geoff, me dating Katie would probably throw her off her game, maybe have her jealous if I get lucky…ill go with for now..

Katie: Soon enough, this guy will be wrapped all around my finger..

**END CONFESSIONAL**

It was 5 AM, and Trent, Owen, Cody, Sierra, Rayven, Heather, Noah, Katie, Lashwana, Harold, Andre, Alejandro, Bridgette, and Lindsay had all fallen asleep. Leaving Geoff, Gwen, Izzy, and Justin awake.

Chris soon came out with a giant book, the sight of the book known Justin and Izzy out. Leaving Gwen and Geoff left. "The history of the monkey," Chris started, but the sound of it knocked out Gwen, "Geoff! You win for the Crappy Nameless! Geoff?" Geoff was knocked out after Chris said he won. "Ok well let me get the interns to bring Oblivion back to the campfire ceremony…again..

* * *

"When I call your name please come and pick up for your marshmellow.

Gwen

Duncan

Owen

Alejandro

Sierra

Cody

Owen

Heather

Well Courtney and Noah please come up?

And the last marshmellow goes to..

…

…

…

…

…

ME!" he said as he ate the marshmellow.

"So it was a reward challenge?" asked Courtney

"You're almost too smart to need lawyers girl. You're all safe tonight!"

* * *

**WELL THAT'S IT! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Series**


	5. Pursuit of Abuse

A/N:

**OK so the past few chapters have not really been showing to the rating of this story, and thats because I was just warming up, now the drama is really about to kick into Total Drama Mayhem. The original people characters may be going completely out of what you expect them to be. YOUVE BEEN WARNED. This is now strictly rated for people 13 years and up. So i wont be the one to blame when a kid asks their parents what something is and their like, gasp* OMG! no more sugary cereal for you! Basically what im saying is from here on. Its the real thing, Im in need of reviews to keep me going on these chapters! So Please R&R! And also the name might have to be changed, because there are four more stories with the same name. So please review with some ideas, and last a special shout out to my first three reviewers! 2, Princess Absahail, and mythologyrulz! THANK YOU TIMES 16 KA-JILLION!**

* * *

**"**Last time on Total Drama Mayhem, our campers were brought down memory lane as they took on the legendary challenge, The Awake-o-Thon! It was at this time when Geoff and Bridgette completely fell apart, thanks to Noah steamy work behind the scenes! But the couples excessive make out record were immediately replaced by Cody and Sierra! Suriously, I coulda sworn Cody had a sense of when enough is enough..but I guess not. Duncan was stuck in the infirmary all though out all of this because he got his ass kicked-" Chris stopped and bent own to avoid a rock being thrown at his face. "I mean.. assaulted," He corrected, rolling his eyes, "in the result, Geoff won the challenge for the Crappy Nameless! But before we get things started this episode, a little house keeping is needed."

* * *

Chris was walking into the lunchroom purposely acting like he never heard the groans and mumbling from the contestants.

"Before I announce your challenge, i have a few announcements to make. The teams, have now been re-picked, thanks to the producers complaints. So when I call your name step to the right for me will ya?"

Bridgette, Courtney, Andre, Gwen, Owen, Leshwanna, Rayven, Katie, Trent, and last but not least...Duncan, whos still in the infirmary!"

Noah noticeably slouched at his last remark, while Courtney and Gwen simultaneously shouted, "SHIT!"

"And please go to the left when i call your name." continued Chris.

"Izzy, Mikayla, Justin, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra, Geoff, Lindsay, Noah, and Heather.

People on the left are now called Team Super Chris!"

"Oh my god.." Gwen said giving herself a face palm.

"And i suppose were going to be called Team Super Chef." Trent asked

"Actually no, i was going to give you guys the Eerie Oblivion name but that is so much better!" Chris replied, laughing.

Trent slouched down trying to hide himself from all the glares he was getting. With all of the super chrises' laughing so hard at the moment.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Trent: Maybe i should keep my mouth shut next time..

Duncan: Hear me and hear me good world, *evil grin* all hell is ready to brake loose..

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Katie was talking to Rayven and Heather about her plan and how it unfolds, when Noah came and wrapped his arms around Katie's waist and started to rock her.

"Hey wifey" he said.

"Hey." she replied, not turning from Heather and Rayven.

"I was thinking I thought that-"

Noah was ferociously removed from Katie and pinned down by Duncan, who had completely recovered from his injuries.

"You little twerp! You wanna fight me do it to my face! Now its my turn."

"Get off me! You dont understand!"

"Understand what? That you wanted to take me title by beating me to a pulp without me knowing? I understand loud and clear twerp!" Duncan replied clenching his fists and raising his arm.

"No I wanted to make sure i got rid of the witness! But i picked the wrong guy!"

"What sense does that make! Stop lieing!"

"Im not lieing, i beat you down because i thought you were the one who saw me kiss Bridgette!"

The whole crowd gasped at this, Bridgette was scratching her arm nervously, also rolling her eyes at Geoff's astonishing look. Katie was fuming, and Chris was totally blued to the drama going on here.

"Are we getting this? This is good stuff!" Chris said to the camera man as the camera man nodded.

"YOU WHAT?" Kaite asked, fuming.

Noah had just realized what he said, and what might be the consequences of this. He thought right, he received one hard pimp slap.

"YOU PIG!" she flamed, and stormed out the room.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Katie: Was a pretty good act out there wasn't it? I wasn't really mad at him, more less cared what he did. But letting him know that will get me nowhere, so ill play along with this, untill heS wrapped around my finger, at which point i will crush him!

Noah: Katie! Please! Dont do this to me!

Katie: See?

Heather: I have to say, Katie may have by-passed me with that act out there. I've got mad respect for you girl.

Chris: That was awesome!

Bridgette: Okay i pity Noah on what happened to him, but you have to remember he put this on himself, shouldn't have kissed me. And Geoff? Ugh, that glance he gave me was so pathetic, he needs to realize that were over.

Sierra: Man! I missed it! Me and cody were in our own little world, and now i missed it!

Cody: *drooling* that was great..

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Okay so with Duncan back, and Katie, who knows what. Lets start the challenge! Its kind've like tag. what your team has to do is be able to catch their oppenent and look them in this cage. Team Super Me, your cage is the blue one, put your opponents in there. Team Super Chef, youll be putting your opponents into the the red cage. Be careful though! While you look for them, they'll be looking for you! Now...GO!"

* * *

Mikayla and Izzy had decided to team up for this challenge, their relationship was really growing at this point. And to be honest, they were probably the best opponents in this game. The naturalist (Owen) decided to hunt alone this time. Noah went to look for Katie, and Geoff purposely hunted Bridgette, because it was the only be able to talk to her. The rest of the contestants were up and about hunting and hiding.

* * *

"The naturalist is a friend to all of nature, and is also a good hider." Owen said, hiding in a tree, stalking Andre.

Andre was hiding behind a hoard of bushes, making himself an underground fort, you know how he can be. He had know idea that he was missing the image of...well someone too big to miss...really. Owen was stalking Andre, while also feeding a squrill a nut. But when the squrill bit, it missed the peanut and Owen's funny bone. Ouch.

"AWWW SHIT!" he creamed, immediatly covering his mouth after his yelled. Ofcourse Andre noticed this, did exactly what the TV shows say. He hit and run. Literally leaving dust behind him. Along with him, Gwen, Justin and Leshwana also scattered, comepletely by the voice. How lucky he would've gotten if it wasn't for those pills.

"Bullshit!" he cired in frustration. Then noticing Lindsay scatter sreaming her mind out.

*DING DING*

"Damn!"

"Lets hear it Owen!"

* * *

**Cravings (to the tune of Save Me-Burn halo)**

**"I Been looking for the biggest steak,**

**Every other little meal I take.**

**I've had crosaunts everywhere I went!**

**I think its time for me to lose some pounds!**

**Cause thats the only way these pills are getting out!**

**But I dont know where I should begin!**

**But I hope its not too late..**

**CRAAAAAAAAAAVINGS! Its like a disease, that cant be realeased! **

**SAAAAAAVE ME! From these pills please! they're eating up the better part of me!**

**Craaaaaaavings!**

**Is there a reason why Im still here?**

**Cause chris dont ever seem to make things clear!**

**Man this challenge is so damn long!**

**I really hope that these pills get out. **

**Cause if not then just kill me now.**

**My mouths been ticking like a stink bomb, **

**Every word I said was wrong!**

**But i hope its not too late...**

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVINGS! Its like a disease, the cant be realeased!**

**SAAAAAAAVE ME! From this disease! Its eating up the better part of meee! **

**Craaaaaaaaaaaavings!**

**You've got to save me!**

* * *

A/N: Right now Trent comes in with a guitar solo, listen to the song, you'll know what I mean.

* * *

**CRAAAAAAVINGS! Its like a disease that cant be realeased!**

SAAAAVE ME! FROM THIS DISEASE! ITS EATING UP THE BEST PART OF ME!

SAAAAAAAAAVE ME!

**

* * *

**

"Did you hear that, like five people went screaming thanks to Owen.." Mikayla sarcasticly finished

"Well thats also because we can catch them while they search for another hiding place." Izzy replied

"Well I guess but-" she stopped as she heard something brush against the bushes they were facing.

"No i didnt hear anythin-" "Shh!" The sound repeated itself, this time revealing a shirt with a skull on it.

"Duncan!"

Startled by this, Duncan took off, with Izzy and Mikaya in hot pursuit.

"Alright! We got a challenge!" Mikayla said gaining on Duncan.

* * *

"Finally," Geoff said, calmly walking up to Bridgette, "I've been looking all around for you Bridge!"

"Leave me alone Geoff."

"Aw come on Bridge! I dont want my best gal getting mad at me!"

"Stop calling me that Geoff! Leave me alone, before I turn you in."

"You know what, Im going to prove that Im sorry. Im going to let you turn me in!"

"That won't prove anything."

"Then Ill carry this all the way there!" a determined Geoff said picking up a giant railroad track, placing it on his back.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Bridgette: That was so sweet! But..its over. I can't do it. I have to move on.

Geoff: To my science teacher back home, Ron, let me know when you make a time machine.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Suit yourself." said an un-moved Bridgette.

* * *

"Katie. Katie. Katie! Katie answer me!"

You can obviously see whats going down here. Noah found Kaite and is trying to talk to her and work things out. Kaite purposely ignored misserable Noah. Who was getting really aggravated by it.

"Katie, Katie. **KATIE**!" Noah yelled, making Katie stop and Lindsay scream and run from her hiding place.

"What do you want?" Katie hissed.

"I want you back!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Katie: *laughing* So adorable!

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Well thats not happening! I thought you were different from everyone else! You know how guys I went through that ended up kissing someone else?"

"But Katie we've only went out for a day so far! So I couldn't have been cheating on you! I kissed her two days ago!"

"Oh yeah you kiss a girl and then go out with another and expect them **not** to be mad at you. That makes sense.."

"Look Im sorry. I didn't even know that...UGH!"

"Just leave me alone Noah!"

"No! I need to-"

*DING DING*

"I take pride on my timings." said a proud Chris.

"Just listen Katie. Listen."

* * *

**Dont Go (to the tune of Please Dont Go- Mike Posner)**

"**Dont run away.**

**From my eyes.**

**That was yesterday,**

**Nows our time. **

**I feel your love, coming up like tick, tock.**

**I just cant get you out my head but if, not.**

**The only thing I dream about is when we lip, lock.**

**But now you got me begging. Katie Please Dont Goooooooo.**

**If I wake to tommorrow I would want you near. **

**You dont know...**

**How much I really like you watching you from the side view.**

**Katie please dont Go. Go. Go.**

**Katie please dont Go. Go. Go.**

**Katie please dont Go. Go. Go.**

**Katie please dont**

**Katie please dont**

**Kaite please dont runaway.

* * *

**

Duncan was zooming by everywhere, trying his hardest to get away from those...those...stalkers!

"Get out the way! Get out the way!" he yelled to the camera men untill running into Owen, knocking them both down.

"Duncan! Hey whats up buddy!"

"Shhh! Quick in the cave now!"

Both desperately running away from Izzy and Mikayla, sprinting into the cave. Duncan hopelessly captured his breath while Owen chattered and chattered and chattered.

"Why are we hiding, did someone catch you? Did you bring food?"

"Shh! Dude, their gaining on us! I can hear them!"

Izzy and Mikayla had stopped to look around, the cave right in front of them.

"He ran into Owen! I saw that, but I lost the after that." Izzy said.

"Hmph, well with Owen being as big as he is. Duncan sure to use him as a human shield. Guys a mastermind, I knew he was good but not this good. Here, take one. We'll need it." she commanded as she gave Izzy an item.

"Dart guns?"

"Yea, in order to get to Duncan were going to have to take down Owen, and we dont have that arm strength. Besides, Chris never prohibited any item use in this challenge. If he meant, boo hoo, should've said while he could.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chris: You see thats why I picked Mikayla, shes smart, fast, shes a great match for Alejandro and Heather. Call me crazy but shes going to be a ratings jewel!

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Ok i understand that, but where are they-" "SHHH!" Mikayla cut her off.

"You hear the whispering? There in the cave."

"So how do we get them out?"

"Watch," Mikayla instructed as she turned to the cave, aiming her dart gun, Izzy doing the same, "Come on guys! Wednesday night at Taco Bell at Chris' island!"

"TACOS?" Owen yelled eagerly running out of the cave, Duncan was hiding right behind him. Waiting for the best time to strike. Izzy immediatly nailed him and down Owen fell like a mighty oak. It was the run Duncan used Owen falling body as a lift, giving massive air as he glided above Izzy and Mikayla, who both stared in awe.

"After him!" Mikayla shouted, as she darted behind Duncan, Izzy following.

"What about Owen?" Izzy asked.

"Cody and Sierra will get him."

"They were near by? How'd you know?"

"I heard a bunch of moaning and lip macking near-by." Mikayla replied rolling her eyes.

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff were approaching the red cage. When Birdgette closed the door, Geoff dropped the train track in frustration. Ready to explode, but Geoff was a good man. And he silently confessed to Bridgette.

"Bridgette, Im sorry. If i knew it would affect you this much, you know I wouldn't have done that. You know that Bridge. You're a strong girl, you know that, and i thought you might have understood what I was doing. I just wanted to stay in the competition! You know i was doing this for the both of us. We couldn't stay away from each other. I just thought it would be cool if we actually had a chance at the million. Bridge, Im sorry and, I dont want this to happen to us. I know Im repeating everything I say but im just trying to show you, that I love you." Geoff poured his heart into this. It moved Bridgette a lot, but not enough.

"Well you wasted your time." she said locking the cage, and heading back into the forest, a tear streaming down her eye.

*DING DING!*

"Wait but Owen and Noah already sang their songs! That makes two songs." Geoff stated, still upset.

"True," Chris replied, "but we reviewed the footage, and Bridgette and Owen sang, who are both on the same team, so you guys owe me a song."

* * *

**Hurts The Most (to the tune of What Hurts The Most- Rascal Flats)**

**"I've been trying my hardest in ym life to get over her, but she makes me pur.**

**My goal this year was to make the competition look pitiful, but she to beautiful.**

**Like a dove, ****Shes my love**

**My pretty liitle ****Perfect Drug**

**Invincible, no one can beat**

**Her perfect beauty.**

**Now I messed up Im all alone**

**Like the losing team in their own dome.**

**And all I need is just one way**

**To say Im sorry babe.**

**And what hurts the most!**

**Is being so close! **

**And having so much to say.**

**And watching you walk away.**

**And never noticing!**

**What we could have been!**

**And just falling in love with you, is all that I was trying to do.**

**I been going through this pain carrying that train track.**

**Cause I want her back.**

**I been nice I been good Ive been sweeter than the whitest dove, Cause Im in love.**

**Try my best to talk to you**

**But you treat me like the blues**

**Im the one you avoid that is your choice**

**You think Im wack, like worthless crap, the quaterback, who gets sacked.**

**Well I think thats not cool cause I got feelings too!**

**And whats hurts the most.**

**Is being so close!**

**And having so much to say.**

**Then watching you walk away.**

**And never noticing, what we could have been.**

**And just falling in love with you, was all that I was trying to do.**

* * *

Duncan, Izzy and Mikayla had reached the civilized part of the island.

"Get out of my way! Get out of my way!" he yelled with Izzy and Mikayla hot on his tail.

"Move move move move move move move!"

Duncan made his way up to the top of a giant hotel. He smirked when he saw the harness and strap line. "Someone must've been here already." he said as he strapped on the harness. He hurtled off when Izzy and Mikayla reached the top.

"Heads up!" Izzy yelled, pointing to Duncan cutting the line with a wire cutter.

"Hmph, playing that aye? This guys a pro.," Mikayla said, "you thinking what im thinking partner?"

"Aim for the bushes?"

They fist pumped and launched off the building.

"Its a bird!"

"Its a plane!"

"No its two suicidal freaks hurtling to their deaths!"

It was that comment that made Mikayla realize that there were no bushes, aaaaaand...SPLAT.

"MEDIC!"

...ahem...changing the scene now...

* * *

Duncan casually walked to the cages, that were stanpeded right now. Everyone had been caught except for Izzy, Mikayla and Duncan. Duncan laughed at everyone im-prisoned in the color cages.

"Haha! Man you guys all got caught? You've got to be kidding me! I had Izzy and Mikayla on my tail and I lost them. Ill admit they were fast and persistent but not good enough! This is why you guys need to be master criminals. Ill be giving out lessons tommorrow if any of you are intrested."

"Mhm yea ok! I just got a report saying that Izzy and Mikayla are injuredcand have been disquialified! So Team Cheffy-Doo wins! Team me? Dissapointed really. But you guys will be kicking someone out tonight..."

* * *

"Campers, come up when I call your name and pick a marshmellow.

Alejandro

Sierra

Heather

Izzy

Geoff

Noah

Mikayla

Lindsay and Justion please come up. If i dont call you name, you must get packed. And leave on the boat of losers. And the last marshmellow goes to..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lindsay!"

"Well goodbye everyone, without me, this show just got 60&% less handsome.."

"Ah shut it!"

* * *

Rayven was kicked out of the alliance due to the elimination of Justin. And Geoff and Bridgette were in a massive argument that wouldn't let her sleep.

"What could they be so mad about?" she groaned as she trudged to the window, looking through her window. It was tensing, there was screaming, yelling, and cursing and then. Geoff. Hit. Bridgette. Knocking her on the bed nearly unconcious. Geoff pinned her down on the bed, towering over her. Rayven was aghast. This was Geoff? It couldn't be Geoff, Geoff is good! Hes sweet hes every thing a girl could love! But what is this side of him that erupting now? She was shot frozen when she saw his eyes flicker across his. He got up and closed the blinds. The night was horrible. No one slept, because of the horror screams that were heard so many times.

"_Shes being raped.._" Rayven thought.

* * *

**MAJOR CLIFFHANGER right? Hey I warned ya! This is the real deal man! Im so proud of this chapter! Till next time guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series**


	6. Warfare's AfterParty

"_If you speak to anyone about this, I will do you ten times worse than what I did just now_." The words kept cruising through her head. She was half-conscious, and half-nude. She lay on that bed, that bed that may have been the only witness. She was overwhelmed with emotions, anger, astonishment, sadness. What was this monster that had taken over the man she knew and _loved_ all too well? It was…was..horrible to see this side of him. She was bruised, _inside _and out. Her bones aching with sadness, her muscles strained from desperately trying to escape. Her heart, broken simply because, she lost him. "_What happened to him?_" she thought. A tear rolling down her eye. "_That look in his eye…pure madness..what have I done," _she sobbed, "_its not worth it, I have to get off this island, fast._"

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Mayhem! Our campers were on a survival to the fittest. Running around the island like a bunch of monkeys, some played the challenge. Some didn't, but before this happened, Duncan made his surprise return and with a bang. Noah got what was coming to him and- Uuugh! I don't even want to do this! Chris complained, totally giving up on his TV smile. "I couldn't sleep last night! Someone was watching a horror movie and the volume was way too loud! Isn't this when I get a break and the aftermath comes on?" he asked to the camera man. "We never got to the aftermath when we were booking the show!" Chef said. "Alright then! For the new aftermath, no challenges! Just drama! Will give the campers and us a break! So see what goes down on Total! Drama! Ahh just forget it!"

* * *

Rayven was walking the campgrounds, terrified. The images of last night kept popping in her head, each one more vivid than the last. But why was this affecting her so much…almost like…she experienced it?

"Rayven."

She stopped in her tracks, knowing that voice all too well. Her heart beat grew stronger as she heard his footsteps coming closer, and closer, and closer. The girl jumped as she felt his hand touch her shoulder. And slowly turn her around. "_Run!_" she screamed in her mind, her body language giving the same message. But her legs were frozen. She turned to meet his stern face.

"We need to talk." He said, with all the seriousness a man could have.

* * *

Sierra was walking around the island, aimlessly going around when she noticed something going down in the mist. She squinted for a better view. It was definitely a man, he was brushing through bunch loose weeds, almost desperate for something. He picked up a small container, and opened the cap. He completely dogged in what was inside the container, and began to hide it again. Sierra tried her hardest to stay quiet as she slowly crept closer to the figure. But her last step snapped a twig, and the figure turn to the direction. Noticing that red hair, and the slender curves. He knew who it was.

"Shit!" he muttered, and ran off as fast as he could. Little did he know, he didn't finish hiding the container.

Sierra took off in pursuit, but quickly gave up. The figure was long gone. She turned to where the container was hidden and picked it up. She read the label and I quote, "H.C.G. Chorionic. Property of _Cody_."

Sierra's eyes widened, could it be what she thought it was?

* * *

Gwen was curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out. She had dreamed about what split them apart. Leshwanna was watching her from afar. And she decided that she should go talk to her.

"Gwen baby? You OK girl?"

"Does it look like it?" she replied

"What happened?"

"Duncan happened!" she yelled.

"That's not what I meant. Ever since you and Duncan broke up you've been like this. Its un-healthy girl! Now tell me what happened."

"No! This is between me and him! Its best you stay out of it!"

"No! You know what I won't! I'm tired of you crying what you say no appearing reason! You are going to tell me what happened Gwen!"

"…You promise you won't tell anyone?" Gwen asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Promise."

* * *

Mikayla just walked out of the infirmary, back to normal. "Hmph! Same old me, bounce back like nothing happe-"

She stop when Trent picked her up and hugged deeply, she embraced back, smiling. The two had been dating for two weeks now. And they wouldn't let go of each other. You know unless it was a challenge. They actually had sense unlike Cody and Sierra, or Bridgette and Geoff….or at least what Bridgette and Geoff used to be. Mikayla sighed happily, going into a flashback of when they first went out.

*FLASHBACK*

Trent was on the dock, playing an old guitar tune singing along to it.

**Gravity is working against me  
And gravity wants to bring me down**

**Oh I'll never know what makes this man  
With all the love that his heart can stand  
Dream of ways to throw it all away**

**Oh Gravity is working against me  
And gravity wants to bring me down**

**Oh twice as much ain't twice as good  
And can't sustain like a one half could  
It's wanting more  
That's gonna send me to my knees**

**Oh gravity..**

Trent stopped, and took time to try to remember the rest of the lyrics. But he was getting nowhere.

"Damn," he muttered, "second time this week." He ran his hands through his hair. He was ready to give up when..

"**Stay the hell away from me**."

He turned around to notice Mikayla sang that lyric, and the rest soon rushed into his head. He smiled at the girl, who just refreshed his memory.

"You've got quite a voice there, Mikki." Trent smirked.

"I'd wish you'd stop calling me that.." she lied, not holding back her smile.

"I don't know it just...fits you.."

"Well then I'm going to start calling you Guitar Boy." she teased.

"Aw! Come on! That's too bland!" he whined.

"I don't know it just...fits you..." she replied, backfiring Trent.

"Hmph, and you're telling gravity to stay the hell away from you.."

"Yea I guess, but **Gravity**," she sang again, her voice turned Trent on, "**Has taken better men, than how can that be**?"

"**Just keep me where the light is**." Trent soon joined, making the duo.

"**Just keep me where the light is.**

**Just keep me where the light is.**

**Come on, keep me where the light is.**

**Come on, keep me where the light is.**

**Come on keep me where, keep me where the light is**."

They finished the song, staring into each other's eyes, before pulling into a long, deep kiss.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Man! I missed you!" Trent exclaimed

"I've only been gone about four days!" Mikayla giggled.

"Four days too many!"

Mikayla sighed, "I almost sad this is fake." she mumbled.

"What's fake?"

Mikayla snapped back into reality, and realized that her mouth was by his ear. Ahem...wait for it...FAIL!

"Nothings fake! I mean something is fake but I can't tell you!" she said all too fast. Mikayla was good at stuff but lying was not her specialty, she was not Katie.

"You can't tell me? Why?"

"She made me promise not to tell you." Mikayla replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Well...ok.."

'_All too close_' Mikayla thought

* * *

"Princess!" the mohawk'd man exclaimed

"Leave me alone Duncan!" the C.I.T. hissed.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me, Courtney that was last year. At least give me a chance to talk to you!"

"Why don't you go talk to Gwen?"

"Gwen is out of it, and I wouldn't want to talk to her anyway. Chris isn't throwing a challenge this week. But the cameras are still rolling."

"It's the new Aftermath," Courtney informed, "they never took the time to get to the book for it. So there choice was to delay a challenge, and just show all the 'drama' that goes on here. Even the most brain dead person could figure it out." she finished rolling her eyes.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Chris: Look...I don't know how Courtney does it, but she's always one step ahead of everyone in this game. Really!

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Got ya!" Duncan yelled

"What?"

"You said you'd never talk to me again! You just did! Impressed? Yes I know I know it's a talent! Really!" he boasted.

Courtney rolled her eyes while smiling, she forgot about Duncan's charming sarcasm.

"Whatever."

"So you wanna hear how I lost Izzy and Mikayla last week?"

* * *

Bridgette slowly walked out of the room, looking traumatized. She took slow steps, gathering the air and trying her best to tense down. She was bruised and had trouble walking. Bridgette calmed down, but tensed up after having another image pop in her head.

'_Calm down Bridgette, everything's going to be alright,' _she thought as she tried to gain her composure. She sat down in the lunch room grabbing some grub, also listening to the Super Chef's conversation. Suddenly something yellow flashed by her. She sat there frozen for a few seconds, before looking down to see a note. The cover said "Isocope." letting her know this was from her friend, also calming her down a bit. She opened it and read to herself.

"_Bridgette, I heard what happened to you.  
I'm sorry that had to go down, but we don't have time for apologies.  
You're not safe as long as he is here. You must leave immediately.  
Chris isn't throwing any challenges today. So there might not be a chance of anyone  
leaving tonight. You have a week to do whatever you can to get off this island.  
Use this time wisely. Until then, stay calm and do whatever you can to  
get this out of your head, sing a song, write it down, and don't worry  
as long as I'm here, he won't touch you. That's a promise.  
But whatever you do, __do not call the police. __Just take my word for it,  
you're better off keeping this away from the law as long as the competition  
still goes on. Burn this letter. The last thing you need is for this to get in the wrong  
hands. Stay calm Bridgette, I've got it all under control. Just call when you need me.  
Sincerely,  
Izzy."_

A tear of joy rolled down Bridgette's eye. "_Thank You so much Izzy._" she thought to herself. She immediately gained her composure when..

*DING DING*

"But I thought you weren't throwing any challenges today." Bridgette stated.

"True," Chris compromised, "but singing isn't a challenge, and besides, you're our soloist today Bridgette!"

* * *

**Traumatized (to the tune of Paralyzer- Finger Eleven****)**

**"I'll move on so nervously.**

**To close my eyes..and hope you don't come near me.**

**And so far it's history.**

**You and me, we'll never again be.**

**It's been shitty**

**And I feel scared as, I should**

**That night has got to be**

**The most horrible thing..That has come past me.**

**But I'm not traumatized**

**I seem to have been struck by you.**

**You think I'm standing stiff,**

**I'm on my way to you!**

**If your body matches what your mind has done to you**

**Then I'm gonna move right through**

**I'm gonna make you move**

**Cause I am stronger than you!**

**I'm not paralyzed!**

**I seem to have been struck by you**

**I'm gonna make you move.**

**I'm on my way to you!"**

* * *

"I think you have the best rhythm out of all these contestants. Very nice song-" Chris cut off.  
Bridgette had disappeared, she seemed to be off somewhere. In a frenzy. Talk about a comeback right?

* * *

"Look, I know you saw what happened last night...and I'm sure you know not to say anything about it right?"

"I...uh.."

"Good, now what I want you to do is stay away from Bridgette. That bitch deserved it."

"Why would I have to-"

"Because I said so, I don't want her to know there was any witnesses."

"But she deserve to know because she-"

"Is a total bitch that got what was coming to her, now are you are doing as I please or do I have to..persuade you," he asked devilishly, grabbing the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it down, "there's no challenge today, I've got plenty of time."

"Alright alright, I'll lay off."

"Good," he said, "It was nice chatting with you."

Geoff walked out, and left Rayven awestruck.  
"_Bridgette, I know what you're going through.." _Rayven soon went into a flashback.

* * *

**A/N: Everyone who wants to know what happened between Gwen and Duncan, it's about time you tune in.**

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

_Rayven was walking along her neighborhood, with two or three groceries, she swayed her hips, catching a boy's eyes. He was totally aroused, a sucker for those things. He started to follow her, and she obviously noticed this. She started to walk faster, and he did the same._

"_He's sharking me" she thought._

_When she turned left, he turned left, when she turned right, he turned right. There was no stopping him. She stayed in the situation for at least twenty minutes. She stopped._

"_Hey! Do I know you! No I don't! So quit following me before I call the cops!" she announced._

"_Come on babe, you know you're not going to do that!" the man exclaimed, slowly gaining on her._

"_Damn right I will! Now scram!"_

"_You got a man?"_

"_Is that any of your business?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No its not!"_

"_Well how about you come over to my place. Then when can talk about him?"_

"_Um no! Goodbye now!" Rayven began to walk off when she was suddenly pinned to the wall._

"_Hey, I don't take 'No' for an answer!"_

"_W-Well you're going to learn how to."_

"_You're coming with me."_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Yes you are! Maybe I should just __**rape **__you here and now!" the man said as he forcefully threw her into a dark ally. He grabbed Rayven's jeans and was about to pull it down when. Saved by the bell, the real thing arrives._

"_Duncan? W-What is this?"_

"_Gwen? I thought you were gone for the week!"_

"_I wanted to surprise you by coming back early, but I'm the one getting the surprise here! Who is she!"_

"_She's my…daughter?"_

"_Oh yea! You raping your daughter makes a lot of sense!"_

"_I wasn't about to rape her we were just…bonding…"_

"_Obviously she didn't want to with that look in her eyes!" Gwen exclaimed, fuming. She was right, Rayven was downright paralyzed._

"_Gwen i-it's not what it looks like!"_

"_Shut Up! Hear me and hear me good delinquent! I will now and forever, and yesterday, __**despise you**__. We are over!" She yelled as she stormed off. _

"_Gwen! Baby! No! Gwe-" He stopped when he saw six police cars come up to the dark alley, putting Duncan in hand cuffs. Duncan was appalled._

"_When did they find out?" He asked turning around. He grew furious when he saw Rayven close her phone. Hmph, smart girl._

"_I'm 'onna get you! You hear me! I'm 'onna get you!"_

"_You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court session.."_

*END FLASHBACK*

"Hey Rayven! Katie wants me, you, and Mikayla to meet her in a private cabin. I think she wants you back in the alliance. Follow me will you?" Heather said.

"O-Ok.."

* * *

Noah was searching the island for Katie. She's been avoiding him for a whole week now and he was getting worried. Did she not understand that he sang…**for her**? I mean suriously..when does Noah sing and actually mean what he says? Stupid Stupid Stupid! Anyway, Noah was approaching this cabin in the middle of…no where.. Of course he expected no one to be in here. Probably something for a challenge Chris brought up.

"But guys! I think I'm really beginning to….ya know!"

"Mikayla, I told you! You're not supposed to like him!"

"But he can be so adorable at times!"

"Talk about pathetic!"

"Shut up Heather! Its not like you and Alejandro have gotten any where!"

"Um, Hello have you guys heard of keeping it on the down low?"

"So you two are dating?"

"Duh!"

Noah lost intrest in the conversation, and left looking for Katie. What a stupid kid.

"Hmph, girl stuff." He muttered.

Cody winced at the pain in his arm. His skin has spilt on his muscles and started to bleed ve

* * *

ry badly. This rarely happens…to _anyone…_

'_I took too much this time around,_' he thought, '_Those things are unpredictable, at least Im getting what I've been looking for.' _He thought, flexing his good arm in the mirror. He had seemed to be getting stronger and stronger every single day.

"Just another side effect I guess."

Sierra was watching from the window, she was really worried now. Had he realized what may happen if he keeps doing this?

"Cody.." she muttered.

* * *

"Wow Gwen…that really happened?"

"Yes…"

"That two-timing bastard…he should just-"

"Leshwanna, don't just don't.."

"All campers please report to the Ceremonial Elimation Center Please. All campers please report to the place already!"

"Ok look, do to copyright from some other show we have to change our name. And the first song that Courtney sang, the Jackson's didn't like it. So we have to change our FIRST SONG and our title! So the new name for this season is…Total. Drama. Wars! And the new theme song? It has to be custom made, and it has to deal with you winning this competition. You guys make that right about…..now!

**Only The Strongest (to the tune of Blow Me Away-Breaking Benjamin)**

**Verse 1**

**Chris: They're competing, to win the bling. They're ready to play. Will they pull through yey or nay?**

**Katie: Win or lose, you've got to choose. Surviving to win, money men can't comprehend.**

**Chris: Who is the one? The champion? Who goes all the way?**

**All (harmonizing): I will blow you all away..**

**Owen: Some take the fall, one wins it all, they pull through the pain..**

**Chorus **

**All: Only the strongest will survive!**

**Cody: Just pack your bags and say goodbye!**

**Duncan: I am the strongest on the show!**

**Courtney: I'll be the one to take the doe!**

**Verse 2**

**Bridgette: There's nothing left, just save your breath. You just stay away from that dreaded yesterday..**

**Mikayla: They stay silent, in my entrance..as I make my way..no one has something to say…**

**Alejandro: They leave in shame, while I remain, immune and in vain. **

**All (harmonizing): Ill put all you through real pain.**

**Justin: They mold your clay, they're in your way, who you deviate!**

**Chorus**

**All: Only the strongest will survive!**

**Mikayla: Ill kill this game like a war crime!**

**Noah: As easy as the river flows!**

**Andre: Ill be the one to steal this show!**

**All (harmonizing): Only the strongest will survive!**

**Rayven: I'll be the one to take the prize!**

**Justin: Ill be the one that money will find!**

**All: That suit case is as good a ****mine****!**

* * *

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONGEST CHAPTER! 4,631 WORDS New record! And i thought this would be the shortest one because I couldn't think of anything that would reveal more than you needed to know! And chances are that the aftermaths may be shorter than this. Since theres no challenge its harder to write this stuff! And look, for those of you who don't like the name I replaced it with..im sorry but TOO BAD! You guys should have reviewed and said something! I told you, times a wastin' if you don't take the opportunity, I will. Tune in next on Total. Drama. Wars!**


	7. Race, Point Blank Period

Mythologyrulz: lol, I understand you! Thanks for the comment!

**Princess Absahail: I know right! I got confused when I read it over! I need to work on that!**

**2: heh…heh…ehhh…**

**Cuteflopsy: I get ya! But you know that's what keeps readers reading these days…**

**Rokuchuchu: OMG! What an awesome comment! Thankssss! **

* * *

"So Geoff and Bridgette are done for good eh," said Trent, "they seem to be worse than ever now.."

"Yea, that just leaves Me, Katie, You, Mikayla and Cody and Sierra, who don't seem to be on good terms right now.." replied Noah

"Yea.." Trent trailed, his voice concerned, "hey do you think Chris is going to do something..big today?

"Im beginning to think so with how hard Katie won't stop looking at her strategy book."

"Yea, Mikayla's been in her own methods too…of course, I can get her off of that, unlike Kati-"

"What do you mean unlike Katie? I can control her!"

"Well Katie is one-minded, and she seems more determined than ever this year.."

"Its not like Mikayla is any different.."

"What, I got her all wrapped around my finger!"

"Really?"

"Yea!"

"Alright well then we will prove it," Noah retaliated, "Here are the rules. Each boy has to try to get their girl to stop studying and give us some…action. Now, you can't copy what the opponent does and you can't kiss them, they have to kiss you!"

"Deal," Trent agreed, "Ill go first." He finished as he walked up to Mikayla.

"Hey Mikki." He said.

"Hey." She replied not focusing on him

Trent came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her.

"Trent stop!" she replied, unaffected. But Trent wasn't done yet. He slowly began to breathe on her necks and rub her stomach, while rocking her at the same time…guys got skill..

"Trent…stop.." she replied, holding back very much. '_I can't like him, I can't like him!' _She thought, as her heart pounded. Trent slowly started to kiss her neck, as she raised her neck in response.

"T-Trent…s-s…stop…"

"Whacha studyin'?"

"Im trying to find out what Chris has in store for us and your not helping."

"Well let me help you."

"Ha! How could you possibly help me in stuff like this."

"Ill show you," he replied, "what if Chris makes us climb a mountain?" he asked, as he slowly kissed up her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned in response.

"Or what if he makes run the vomit comit?" he asked again, massaging her shoulders, making her head go round and round.

'_Fuck this!' _Mikayla thought.

"Or what if-" Trent was cut off when Mikayla attacked his lips with hers. And by the looks of it. They weren't going to stop anytime soon, so Trent signaled that it was Noah's turn.

'_What the hell am I supposed to do! He took everything that a guy is supposed to do! Ah man..here goes nothing..' _Noah thought as he nervously walked to Katie.

"….Wanna make out?"

"No."

"Damn.."

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Wars. Our campers figured out the new aftermath as the camera rolled without a challenge. Bridgette seems to be getting mysterious notes from Izzy. And something suspicious has been going on between Rayven and Geoff. Really..I don't know what's going on with those for but I have a feeling it's best I don't know. Duncan seems to have gone missing after the ruckus last night and we found a mysterious container in the middle of the forest..As much as I would usually know, I have no idea what drama is going on here..but I can feel the tension..really…its in the air! So far we've had cops, robbing, snoring, sleepwalking, chasing, running, jumping, diving, and today..it might even be explosion! So find out whats next on Total. Drama. Wars!

* * *

Bridgette was talking over the phone about what she found out this morning. She had no idea what to do, and apparently this wasn't helping.

"But mom I-"

'_No excuses! You know youre to young for this? Who was its?'_

"It wasn't anyon-"

'_How could it not be anyone! There's no other way! Bridgette, I am very ashamed of you, and I hate to say this but..don't come home.'_

There was a click and no sound. Poor girl…

"Oh my god…what am I going to do?" She ran a hand through her head.

"I have to get off this island. Today's the day. This is it.."

She left the bathroom, taking one last glance at the symbol. It was shaped like a cross, it was pink.

* * *

"Campers! Today will be a two part challenge! First, pick your smartest player."

"That would be Mikayla.."

"That would be Courtney.."

"Ok now! Courtney! You need to spell the word neurotransmitter!"

"Tch, N-E-U-R-O-T-R-A-N-S-M-I-T-T-E-R…"

"Correct! Mikayla! Spell…DOG"

"D-O-G!"

"Correct!"

"What was the point of that?" asked Heather.

"That was the first part of the challenge!"

"What Kindve Challenge? Sheesh Is the nextt challenge making us write a poem?" Trent asked

"Actually, that is really good for a tiebreaker! Thanks Trent!" Chris replied

**CONFESSIONAL**

Trent: ….stupid stupid stupid!

Mikayla: OK for the sake of him staying in the game…Trent needs to just shut up

**END CONFFESIONAL**

"Okay the last part of the challenge to drive in these cars through out this giant obstacle course!" Chris announced. He motioned for them to stare at the course, its was huge. It started in one big road, then it went into six different turns, there was loops, turns, everything you can think of.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Mikayla: Oh

Heather: My

Alejandro: God

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Woah! Dude this is huge!" Geoff exclaimed

"And its all wooden?" Rayven asked, feeling the track.

"Yup," Chris replied, "from the break of the trees on this very island."  
They switched to the sky camera that showed the island's views. Half the trees were gone and all you could see was twenty to thirty trees and then the giant obstacle course. Chris soon exclaimed.

"WE WENT THROUGH A LOT, OF TREES TO MAKE THIS!"

"Now before I set you all off. I got a call from someone, and received information that Duncan is not coming back. Now untill I figure out how to manage this. Some will have to sit out untill further notice, without invincibility."

"Actually Chris, I'll fix that problem, something happened the other day, and that thing lead to something even bigger. Im….in a condition where I can't compete anymore. So I will leave this island to fix the problem."

"Are you sure Bridgette? Im going to miss your songs!"

"Im sure Chris. I'll pack my bags and leave."

"Well before you go, please leave us with a song!"

"…I guess so."

* * *

**Goin' Home (****to the tune of Home- Daughtry)**

**Verse 1**

"**While I can only do whats right…**

**No matter what the pain.**

**If there was just a place where love.**

**And feelin' good don't ever cost a thang.**

**And theres no crime or killing or rape.**

**Chorus**

**I'm going home…**

**To the place where I belong..**

**Cause his love never again abides with me..**

**And I'm running from..**

**Don't you think you got me all wrong..**

**Cause I don't regret who I was chosen to be.**

**But these places and faces are out of control..**

**So I'm going home…**

**Verse 2**

**The actions just get wronger it seems**

**The closer I get to you**

**And hes always the trustworthy best friend too,**

**His love remained true..**

**Until that one bad time…**

**When all his feelings drifted into the night..**

**Chorus**

**Im going home…**

**To the place where I belong…**

**Cause his love never again abides with me….**

**And Im running from….**

**Don't you got me all wrong….**

**I don't regret of all he chose me..**

**But the places and faces are of control…**

**So Im going home.**

* * *

**A/N: It was the perfect song to set the moment. You did good Bridgette.**

* * *

"Good Bye Bridgette. Personally, you were my favorite contestant this year. So bad you had to go so early."

"Hey, I gotta do what I gotta do."  
Bridgette turned her back on the crowd and headed to the boat. When a yellow flash passed her again. Therer was a note in her hoodie pocket. She opened it and read.

'_You did good Bridge, I'll miss you.'_

'_I'll miss you two Izzy.' _She thought.

* * *

"Campers! Get in your vehicles!" Chris exclaimed, everyone soon boarded one car.

"Now, each car has a built in microphone, and theres a switch where you can talk to your team and a switch where you can talk to everyone, because you chose Mikayla and Courtney as your smartest teammate. They will be your leaders."

"Andre, drive the buggy. Gwen, drive the Chevy. Katie, the Lamborghini. Trent, get the Dodge, Owen, the Cadillac, Leshwanna, the Diablo, and Rayven, get the Audi!" Courtney immediately commanded.

"I CALL DIBS ON MERCIALAGO!" Mikayla yelled, everyone on her team just took a car they wanted.

Everyone soon took off, Courtney already commanding her team what to do, while Mikayla had the advantage of independence.

The speaker in the cars went off, followed by Courtney's voice.  
"Alright Team Chef, the six directions are coming, everyone will be split into groups of two people and set on a different directions. The groups are Gwen and Trent.."

"Why Gwen and Trent," Mikayla asked on the other line, "Trents with me alright, no games Courtney!"

"How can you hear me?"

"You microphone is set to every car, if you want to only talk to your team, you switch the microphone to the word team. Comprende?" Mikayla replied, sarcasticly. Courtney switched and continued.

"Okay, now as I was saying, Gwen and Trent, you go west. Owen and Katie, you go east. Leshwanna and Rayven, you guys go north east. Andre, you go solo into the north west. Me, Bridgette and Duncan will all go straight ahead." She commanded.

"Bridgette and Duncan are out of the game. Remember?" Leshwanna said.

"Right, I'll go alone."  
Team Chef soon split there ways.

"Mikayla, whats the plan?" Geoff asked through the car speaker.

"Theres no plan, we all are going straight." She replied.

"What? That's absurd!" Heather exclaimed.

"Yea," Alejandro agreed, "did you not see Team Chef split into groups? Courtney is their leader you know.."

"But Courtney doesn't know this track like I do," Mikayla replied, "when you set straight ahead, the lane goes into every other lane somewhere in the track."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Mikayla: Heather and Alejandro aren't that smart. Its obvious, the fact the Courtney split teams makes it even more simple. Considering the fact that the lane I'm leading my team into intercourses with everyone other lanes mean that with the team all together, our cars combined can knock those groups off the track, making them disqualified. And as I said again, they lane we go into intercourses with every other lane. So one, by one, THEY ALL GO DOWN.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing guys. Everyone one in a straight line behind me! This is about to get fun. Now, heres the plan."

* * *

The speaker went off in Courtney's car, grabbing her attention.

"Courtney, its Andre, don't you think we should be in a group since were both solo?" he asked.

"I considered that but its too late now because were in different lanes." She replied.

"Hey, I see you! You're coming up now!"

"They intercourse?"

"Yea!"

"Alright, I'm following your lane now." She said, she was soon behind a buggy.  
"Ugh, your car looks stupid Andre."

"You told me to take it."  
The speakers went off again, Owen spoke but he cut off.

"What was that Owen?" she asked.

"Im *cut* need *cut* AHHHH!"

There was no sound.

"Owen!"

"Owen can you here me?"

The speakers went off and Heather's voice went off.  
"I have to say, this strategy is brutal, but its sure to win the game." she said.

"Switch the microphone back to team Heather, I can hear Courtney's hard breathing." Mikayla said.

There was a click and no sound, but soon the speakers went off again, followed by Leshwanna's voice.

"Hey girl, I lost Owen."

"Where are you now?"

"Walking on the track, Mikayla team came by and swooped my car, they knocked Owen off the track too. Were both out of the game."

* * *

"That's two down, here comes the next! Everyone, in front of me. Straight line, When I say go, attack!"

Trent was cruising down the lane. Along with Gwen behind him. Personally, its been an awkward ride. Utter silence. But soon, there seemed to be more horsepower the usual. It got louder, and louder and louder. Untill.."Attack!"

"AH! Tren-"  
The was a click and no sound. Trent turned around, nothing.

"Gwen! What the hell happened!"  
No Reply

"Gwen! Can you hear me!"  
No Reply

Trent crashed into a hard surface, his car still running.

"Courtney! I- AHHHHh!"

His car was slammed to the very end of the road. Sparks skied from the rims, he was trying his best to stay on the road. Finally, he hit the gas just barely pulling ahead of his opponent, the windows were tinted, not even the narrator could figure out who it was. He pulled ahead, but his rear end was hit, and flyed round and round, before his car stopped. He was unable to turn it on. Soon 8 different cars passed him by, all in line.

"Damn." He muttered, he got out of his car and checked the engine. But a Lamborghini stopped by and parked. The butterfly doors eased open, revealing Mikayla.

"Was that..just your team that attacked me back there?" he asked, calm as bee.

"Lets just say its classified." She replied. She closed the space between them and kissed him. It felt like forever to Trent, but Mikayla was just taking a break. She pulled away, tossed Trent something and drove off. Trent's car speakers went off.

"Put that in the end of your car, you'll need it." Mikayla said through the microphone.

DING DING*

* * *

**Laugh After You ****(to the tune of ****Life After You****- Daughtry)**

**Verse 1**

"**Miles from the grounds, and I just broke down.**

**Tires burn smoke on the side of the road**

**I'm out here alone, need to go on.**

**Tell you I love but you already know.**

**Believe me I wont stop at nothing**

**Cause when I see your face I start running!**

**Chorus**

**All that Im after is a laugh full of laughter,**

**Long as Im laughing with you, Im thinking that**

**All that still matters is love ever after, after the life we've been through.**

**Cause I know there no laugh after you.**

**Verse 2**

**The last time we talked, when my engine got chopped**

**It burn like an iron when I was attacked**

**I must've been high, to say goodbye**

**And just watch you leave now Im singing this song.**

**Don't get me wrong, I wanna win too.**

**But I don't think I can live without you!**

**Chorus**

**All that Im after is a life full of laughter,**

**Long as Im laughing with you, Im thinking that**

**All that still matters is love ever after, after the life we've been through.**

**Cause I know theres no laugh after you**

**Bridge**

**You and I right or wrong, theres no other one.**

**After the time of my life.**

**Its hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind, with the dream girl on his mind**

**When she was right there in my life, and I am bout to tell you..**

**All that Im after is a laugh full of laughter, **

**After yall know what Im through…YEAA**

**All that Im after is a laugh full of laughter, long as Im laughing with you**

**Cause I know theres no laugh after you."**

* * *

Mikayla was crying as she drove, she switched for a private chat with Katie.

"Its official Katie, I like him."

"Mikayla, I told you a million times you not supposed to-"  
Katie switched off the microphone.

"Trent!" Courtney shouted.

"Trent!" she yelled again

"Trent please answer back! Gwen, Owen and Leshwanna and Owen are offline!"  
The speakers went off.

"Hey Courtney? I was just attacked, but Im still on the track, I don't know what happened to Gwen, shes off the track now though. Team Chris is staying together and bumping off all of our cars off the track one by one. We need to slowly regroup before they get us all."

"Okay."

"Hey I see you! Im getting behind you and Andre now!"  
Trent pulled up beside Courtney, and the evidence he was attacked was clearly vivid. He had a huge dent and the side of the door, and his paint was scratched off.

"Team Chef! Stay on your lanes! We are all going to regroup and stay together for the rest of the game."

"Um girl," Leshwanna said, "I don't think I can do that, Im on the road, but I don't have a car, and my feet are killing me."

"Okay besides Leshwanna!"

"Um, too late Courtney, me and Katie are off the track now. Its up to you guys now. Wait, I see you guys, your reaching the finish line!"

"Yea I see that huge hill."

"Guys, you might want to speed up, Mikayla's team is closing in on you."

"Draft with me Guys!" Andre exclaimed.

"Okay guys! Draft! Here comes the finish line!"

"We cant catch up!"

"Everyone crash into them now!"

"Suriously? At this speed? Going down this giant hill?"

"Are you crazy?"

"A million dollars guys, that all I'm sayin.."

"FOR NARNIAAAAA!"

* * *

Leshwanna just reached the giant hill.  
"Oh my gosh suriosuly? I got walk down this hill? No! You know what! I aint no cave man! Ima roll down this sucka!"

She tumbled down the hill.

* * *

"BATTLE CRY!"

"MUAAAAH!"

Everyone crashed into each other, cars went flying, bodys were dieing…well not really..but hey it ryhmed! Everyone car stopped right at the finish, but they didn't cross it. They were frozen, but right when they realized where they were, a body came cross the line.

"TEAM CHEF WINS!" Chris exclaimed.

"Leshwanna won the race without a car? Oh the irony!" he joked.

"Team ME ME ME! You'll be at the campfire ceremony…again.."

* * *

"Campers, pick up your marshmellow when I call your name.

Mikayla

Alejandro

Heather

Sierra

Cody

Geoff

Noah and Lindsay, you are the bottom two. Noah, didn't hear you talking today, were you even playing the game? Lindsay, whats your name?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"And the last marshmellow goes too..

…

…

…

…

…

..Noah"

"WHAT? BUT HOW DID I LOSE?"

"Lindsay, you did race today, you spent all your time trying to start the car, you were a waste." Mikayla informed.

"WELL FINE THEN! BUT GUESS WHAT WHEN YOU REACH THE LOSER ISLAND IM GONNA SAY LIER LIER LANTS MY CRIER!"

"….what?"

* * *

**I know I know short chapter! Was in a rush, also with writers block. Smh..REVIEW PLEASE! FLAMES ACCEPTED! Also, for those who are confused, Bridgette IS pregnant.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Total Drama Series**


	8. A Penny Saves The Day

**Hey guys! This is what..chapter 8? Yeah, anyway. I forgot to mention a few changes in my Total Drama Wars story. Instead of every six episodes, the aftermath is going to come every three episodes. Trust me, you thank me later. Also, after every aftermath is my reply to all my reviewers! Here is Chap 8.**

"Last time on Total Drama Wars! Noah had an epic fail when it came to the bet he and Trent made, while things between Trent and Mikayla got STEAMMMYYYY! We got a phone call and we found out the Duncan wont be able to return for some odd reason, so in order to keep the teams even, we had to kick someone out early, unfortanely, Bridgette volunteered to leave the island due to her 'condition'. My bet, she's scared of something. The rest of the campers went on a giant obstacle course journey with some of the best cars you could find in the world. Mikayla showed everyone her smarts with her killer strategizing, with Courtney, on the other hand, stressed out because of all her teammates losing and losing and losing. And in between all of this, Trent decided to serenade to Mikayla, which I think won her over. Katie and Mikayla had a short chat over the cars microphone and it got me thinking. At the very end of the race, it was Leshwanna's blubber that sped across every other car to win the challenge for Courtney and Team Chef!"

"Excuse me?"

"What challenge do I have for them today? What happened between Cody and Sierra? What are Katie, Mikayla and possibly more people planning? And will Leshwanna kick my ass for what I just said in front of her? All these frightening questions, on Total. Drama. Wars!

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Izzy: Ever get the feeling your forgetting something?

Owen: Wooo! 6 episodes and Im still in the game! I think I'm gonna go all the way again!

Noah: Well, today is the day, Im gonna make sure I win her over…with this..

Geoff: I feel…uneasy…somethings here, that will stop my plans..I can tell..

Sierra: I don't know how Im going to consent this with Cody! Why would he use this in the first place?

Cody: Sierra's been ignoring me lately, I don't get her.

Courtney: Okay, with Bridgette, Duncan, and Tj gone..this game just got intresting.

Andre: As out of the drama as I am right now, I can feel the tension slowly growing and growing.

Chris: Only a matter of days before all hell breaks loose! I can feel it! Im so stoked!

* * *

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Campers! Had A good breakfast? Great! Heres the challenge; You all will be going on a scavenger hunt to find ten items! You will be finding, a ball, a cell phone, a key, a cone, a knife, a shirt, a watch, a guitar, a trophy and last but not least, A HAMBURGER!"

"Alright baby," Owen exclaimed, "Im so stoked for the burger! WOOOO! Hey guys, if we find both of them I can have two burgers right?"

"Easy man, I said there are ten items! Not twenty, only one of everything alright? So your team needs to find it before the other one does! Winners will be in for a reward while losers will be sending off someone. On your mark, get set, move out!"

* * *

"Ok look, heres how it is going to go down," Courtney announced, "if there are ten items and only eight of us, one person will ook for two items. Which I volunteer! Now, Owen and Leshwanna, you guys will looks for the cell phone, Gwen and Rayven will find the ball, Owen will look for the burger, Katie and Andre will look for the knife, and Trent will find the guitar. Once we've found all of these items we will round back here and search for the rest as a team."

"Woah woah woah," Andre inclined, "why should you be ordering us around? It was your lame strategizing that almost made us lose last week, and I don't want to start losing because you think you're the C.I.T. on this team.."

"Im leader because I am the most smartest of out all of you!"

"Let someone else be leader for this challenge."

"Fine! Owen! You be leader!"

"Sweet! Ok look, heres how it is going to go down," Owen announced, "if there are ten items and only eight of us, one person will ook for two items. Which I volunteer! Now, Courtney and Leshwanna, you guys will looks for the cell phone, Gwen and Rayven will find the ball, I will look for the burger, Katie and Andre will look for the knife, and Trent will find the guitar. Once we've found all of these items we will round back here and search for the rest as a team."

"What," Courtney exclaimed, fumed, "he practicly repeated what I just said!"

"Wicked strategizing Owen!"

"I know! That's genius!"

Courtney face-palmed.

* * *

"Umm, anybody wanna lead out for this challenge?"

"Nah..lets all just find it before they do."

"Ok, lets move!"

"Wait! Here, everyone take one." Mikayla said.

"What are these?" Geoff asked.

"Clues for the hunt." Mikayla replied.

"You stole them?"

"No, but last night I heard some rustling, so I left my cabin and saw interns hiding objects, so I wrote down the location. I figured I may have needed them soon."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Mikayla: People like Courtney and Heather need to realize that stuff that can really help may not always be shown on camera, but until they realize, I'll take advantage of their unfortunate mishap..

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Alright! Now we can move!"

* * *

While Team Chris followed Courtneys-I mean, Owen's strategy. Katie seemed to have paired up with Rayven, and Heather. Mikayla searched for items, hoping to run into Trent along the way. Sierra went back to where she found the container, bringing her PDA along the way. And everyone else was all around the island, searching.

**CONFESSIONAL**

Noah: *smiling* I won her over, I can feel it.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"Well Hello ," Katie happily said, waving to the squrill, "And hello to you . Do you need hug?"

"Wow..you're jolly today.." Heather said.

"I know right," Rayven agreed, "something happened?"

*DING DING*

"Up! Its that time of the day again? Yay!" Kaite exclaimed.

"Look at my left hand," she said, she had a ring on it, with a giant diamond, "Isnt it beautiful?"

"Woah!"

"Where did you get that?"

* * *

**Promise Sing ****(to the tune of ****Promise Ring****-Tiffany Evans)**

**Intro**

"**To the beat**

**To the beat**

**Promise Sing.**

**Everybody lets go, Why? Cause its my will.**

**Its time to rock cause that's what it is**

**Katie is her name and Noahs the game**

**And the only way to win Is with a promise rang. **

**Verse 1**

**Sometimes a girl needs to know the shes, appreciated for all the things she does**

**With some sort of token of love, cause without it her young heart wont know**

**And right back there to my surprise, he pulled out a blue box with my name ribbon tied**

**Im wondering whats inside, he opened it and replied **

**Chorus**

**I promise not to hurt you**

**I promise not to lie**

**I promise to defend you and defend you with my life**

**I promise you forever**

**I promise you today**

**Would you wear my promise ring?**

**If ya break ya promise we breakin up**

**Got a couple things that I want**

**Walk to the park and sweet things**

**If I rock your promise ring**

**I could be pretty young thing**

**You could become my king**

**Aint nothing ugly**

**Boy Ill rock your promise ring**

**Yes Ill rock your promise, promise, promise ring**

**Yes Ill rock your promise, now this is my promise sing**

**Verse 2**

**How in the world could have I said now**

**I knew it the moment he had my feelings show**

**Its good to know hes who I chose **

**It was my heart he felt now it shows**

**Now when you see my gone, in bed or in a car, I'll never take this off. **

**Im older and the call me by your name**

**When I see it I could hear you say**

**Chorus**

**I promise not to hurt you**

**I promise not to lie**

**I promise to defend you and defend you with my life**

**I promise you forever**

**I promise you today**

**Would you wear my promise ring?**

**If ya break ya promise we breakin up**

**Got a couple things that I want**

**Walk to the park and sweet things**

**If I rock your promise ring**

**I could be pretty young thing**

**You could become my king**

**Aint nothing ugly**

**Boy Ill rock your promise ring**

**Yes Ill rock your promise, promise, promise ring**

**Yes Ill rock your promise, now this is my promise sing**

* * *

"Well guys," Mikayla said, "I gotta get back to my team, you comin Heather?"

"Yea."

"Good luck!"

"Sierra? Sierra? Sierra? Whats up? Is there something wrong?" Cody asked.

"Get back to the challenge Cody." Sierra hissed.

"Come on, what I do wrong?"

"Nothing, just forget it."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Cody: During summer, I read this book on what to do when girls do a certain, thank god I read it.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

Cody immediately had a book verse pop in his head to counter what just happened.  
'_Translations, "Nothing, Just forget it": Boy you betta find out!'_

"I'll find out Sierra, no matter what!"

"Sure sure whatever! Go up there and get the soccer ball, you probably would have noticed if you weren't yapping your mouth off."

"Oh my god," Cody exclaimed as he climbed the tree and grabbed the ball, "Sierra, cut the attitude! Are you on your period or something?"

Sierra growled viciously, and it was that sound that made Cody remember another quote which made him shiver in fear.

'_Never ask a girl if she's on her period, cause if she is, Good Lord…'_

"Ummm, I'm gonna go look for another item!" Cody quickly said as he dashed off.

"What?"

* * *

"Whats the status? Courtney?" Andre asked.

"The entire team strategy ended up finding the burger and cell phone, while Sierra and Cody found the ball. Trent found the guitar and Owen found the keys. That's five, and according to my secret weapon, the other team found the shirt, the knife, the watch and the tropy, the only thing left is the cell phone. Which also announced the phone's ring will be set off a clue pretty soon."

"And with all the other items being found already, they are all going to be swooping in to win the challenge."

"Exactly and-" her voice trailed off at the sound of the ringtone not to far away.

"That's the phone! Lets move quickly before everyone else gets here!"

* * *

Cody slowed down and leaned on a tree to catch his breath.

"I think I lost her.." he spoke to himself, he then had a mental aurgument.

'_Idiot, she never even ran after you!'_

'_Um, yes she did, stupid brain.'_

'_Talk about an oxymoron, if you had the smarts, you would have looked back like I mentally did and recognize that she did not budge!'_

'_Shutup!'_

'_You do realize you're telling yourself to shut up right?'_

'_I don't care'_

'_In that case neither do I'_

'_Didn't I tell you to shut the __**hell **__up'_

'_Well yes, but technically, you told yourself too, and your don't seem to be listening'_

'…_..'_

'_Oh what, now your ignoring me?'_

'_Actually, you're ignoring yourself'_

'_Don't get smart with me! I am the brain!'_

'_Yea? Well I'm CHUCK FUCKING NORRIS, so Ill roundhouse you into another persons head!'_

'…_.then you would die…stupid..'_

Cody suddenly snapped out of his trance at the sound of a ringing cell phone.

'_Where's that coming from?'_

'_You would know…you're the brain right?'_

Cody soon dashed off to the left side of the island, at least that's where the ringing sounded like it was coming from.

* * *

Trent was tuning the guitar he found grimacing at every wrong note that had been set. I don't know why he was doing it, but me (the narrator) thinks he's a bit obsessed.

"Uh, that's horrible," he said, "does Chris get these things just so hire intern so they can ruin them?"  
He stopped when he heard a ringing.

"The cell phone," he said, "I must've forgot, wait I wasn't assigned that thing. But each one counts!"  
he finished and dashed to the right, at least that's where the ringing sounded like a was coming from.

"Sierra," he exclaimed gaining on her, "are you still mad at me?"

"Shut up Cody," she snapped, "I'm trying to hear where the ringing is coming from."

"Its on the left of the island! You wanna run to it with me?"

"No, you just slow us both down, I'm on my own."

"Nothing..just forget it."  
What Sierra said hit him again with the same verse from the book.  
_'Translations: "Nothing, just forget it"-Boy you better find out!'_

"Sierra I-"

"I don't give a fuck anymore alright! Jeeze! Leave me alone, I'm trying not to get eliminated but your holding me back. I want my space!" she snapped and dashed off.

"Harsh man," Chris said out of no where, "but you know where the best comebacks come from?"

* * *

DING DING*

**Not Surprised (****to the tune of No Surprise-****Daughtry****)**

**Verse 1**

"**Ooooh!**

**Ooooh!**

**I've worked for this forever, gone up and down.**

**Just when I think that I got it all down**

**Then she comes out of nowhere and tears it all down**

**Shes trying to take the easy way out**

**And when it say its over**

**She betta not question the reason why…**

**Chorus**

**I'm not surprised this won't last till tomorrow**

**I was dreading this very day**

**Yea, she and I have been a tough act to follow.**

**But I know in time she will find I was not surprised.**

**Verse 2**

**It came out a river once I let it out**

**I don't know how this thing could have gone down**

**I don't know what she saw or even what she heard**

**But I hope she lets go of it now**

**Cause Im not wrapping shit in ribbons**

**Way easier to break the bonds we pry..**

**Chorus**

**I'm not surprised this won't last till tomorrow**

**I was dreading this very day**

**Yea, she and I have been a tough act to follow.**

**But I know in time she will find I was not surprised.**

**Bridge**

**Our favorite pace we used to go**

**The one embrace that no one knows**

**The loving looks that left your eyes **

**That why when I do this, I'm not surprised.**

**Verse 3**

**If I could see the future and how the plays out**

**I bet its better than where we are now**

**Cause it is in the future when we are apart**

**Its in the future when life just starts**

**Not wrapping shit in ribbons **

**Im just gonna break the bonds we pry.**

**Chorus**

**I'm not surprised this won't last till tomorrow**

**I was dreading this very day**

**Yea, she and I have been a tough act to follow.**

**But I know in time she will find I was not surprised.**

* * *

"Courtney! Owen! Mikayla! Trent! Katie! Rayven! Geoff! What the- everyone is coming all at the same time," Andre exclaimed, "only Chris would leave the last item we need to win on the ground, but look at this! Everyone is going to go head straight into-hey look a penny!"

Every single campers soon came inches away from the phone and each other, except Geoff who had planned ahead for this and purposely stopped for a penny, acting like he forgot about the challenge.

Everyone went headfirst and collided into each other, the camera switched to the sky as the following sounds were heard:

"AHH!

OH MY GOD!

A PENNY!

WOAH WAIT

OUUUUCH

JEEZE

DUDEEE

NO NO NO PLEASE

I CANT STOP

FOR NARINIAAAAAAA

WERE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIIE without breakfast" (lol I think you know who that is)

And finally….

CRASH!

"Woah," Geoff acted as he picked up the picked up the penny and turned his gaze to all the bodies on the ground, "what happened here?"

He walked over to the ringing cell phone, picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Team Me wins! ….thank god…seriously Team Me, finally you win! I was about to change my name cause you were making me look so bad!"

"Shut up!"

"Team Chef will be eliminating someone tonight.."

* * *

Campers, pick up your marshmellow when I call your name, the camper that does not receive a marshmellow will pack up and get the heck out of here.

"Courtney

Andre

Owen

Rayven

Katie

Trent

Gwen and Leshwanna, you are the bottom too…Gwen, haven't been on the camera's lately. Leshwanna, who took more time running around the forest than actually finding something like you were supposed to do..and the last marshmellow goes too…

…

…

…

…

Gwen"

"Warm up my bed, mom. This rap star is coming home."

"And also," Alejandro interrupted, "you said the winning team would have a reward tonight?"

"Oh yeah….I lied."

"Jackass.." Alejandro muttered.

"That's one more camper down! So far its been Tj, Justin, Lindsay, Bridgette, Duncan, and now Leshwanna! One by one they are out! Ok so there wasn't a reward for team me, but I still get payed! HA! **BONUSS!**

* * *

Bridgette lied on her bed, she couldn't want for this stupid game to be over with, ugh, and what is she going to do with this child shes holding now? Her life is falling apart, her parents won't let her in, she lost Geoff, she lost the chance to one million dollars, AGAIN, and for out crying outloud, SHES FREAKIN' PREGANT! She stopped, the was a flash just now, colored purple. The opposite of yellow. She looked down to find a note, there was no name this time. She opened it and read.

'_Crazy, Talkative, Motor mouth, Insane, Unpredictable, Scammy, Evil, Smart. TDI_

_A camper has been your mole on the show TDI._

_But TDI is now DTI and DTI now stands for..'_

There was a line left on the last sentence, and on the bottom it stated "Code 24." It hit her, back in the day she used to play commando games with her friends, she remembers the code but not what it means. She dashed to the local hotel computers and searched "Code 24."

"Characteristic, Codes, First four adjectives make a name, next four make a subject and predicate. Combine and it makes a three letter sentence." She took out the note and read again.

'_Scammy, Smart, Evil, Unpredicatble.'_

"Untrustworthy." She said, she figured half of it out. She read once again.

'_Crazy, Talkative, Motor mouth, Insane.'_

"Izzy." She said and smiled, but her smile faded into a horrifying expression as it hit her.

'_Wait! Untrustworthy? Izzy?'_

She read the note again.

'_Crazy, Talkative, Motor mouth, Insane, Unpredictable, Scammy, Evil, Smart. TDI_

_A camper has been your mole on the show TDI._

_But TDI is now DTI and DTI now stands for..'_

She nearly screamed as she unscrambled the code and finished the sentence in her own words.

'_Crazy, Talkative, Motor mouth, Insane, Unpredictable, Scammy, Evil, Smart. TDI_

_A camper has been your mole on the show TDI._

_But TDI is now DTI and DTI now stands for.._

_Don't…Trust…__**IZZY!**__'_

* * *

_**I'm pretty proud of this chapter, especially the ending. Sorry for the Leshwanna fans but I just couldn't find a place for her in the story. By the way, "Code 24" is not an actual code. But it would be cool if it was! Who sent Bridgette this note, will Trent, Noah and Alejandro ever find out about what happens behind the scene of the girlfriends? Is Cody really going to dump Sierra? Find out next time on Total Drama Wars!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series**_


	9. Total Drama Rap Battles

**So this is chapter nine! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for even laying their eye across my story! Thank You! So muccchhhh! So um…what was I gonna do again?

* * *

**

Katie, Heather, Rayven and Mikayla were all conversing on their progress in that old cabin were reported a few weeks back.

"Ok so whats up? How is it going with our targets?" Katie asked.

"Really good," Mikayla replied, smiling heavily, "very much good."

"A little too good." Katie replied

"What? No no no its not like I like him I just…"

"You like him," Katie deadpanned, "Look Mikayla, I told you a million times you cant like him! For once please just take those words and follow them!"

"Be easy on her Katie," Heather snapped, "sometimes you just cant control your feelings."

"Wow..thats weird," Rayven said, "very weird indeed. What happened to the heartless Heather?"

"Nothing! I'm still here!"

"Well yes," Mikayla implied, "but its only been since we've talked about our targets that you've softened up.."

"I have not! Alejandro is annoying, snobby, overconfident and-"

"Uggh stop!" Mikayla barked, "you sound like Courtney when she denies her true feelings for Duncan!"  
Rayven and Mikayla both grinned ear to ear at Heather.

"Awww you like him!" Rayven squealed.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes! Al and Heather sitting in a tree! Doing something they shouldn't be."

"Shut up!"

"Starts with an S. ends with an X. OH MY GOD THEIR HAVING-"

"Guys guys guys! Have you forgotten our code here," Katie interrupted, "this is not real love! This is all a scam to take them out!"

"Ok"

"We get it.."

Over hearing the conversation, Cody gasped at this, and took off.

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Wars. The camper took off on a massive scavenger hunt for all these stupid items I found in the storage. Sierra became vicious to Cody because she saw something. While things got very suspicious with Noah and Katie after the show, Izzy found this mysterious tape after the show too. And Cody has something big planned for Cody. Every single camper came running for the last item to win the game, heading for an all out Rambo. Except Geoff, stopped for a penny, and ended up winning the challenge for Team Me! As un-surprised as I was, Leshwanna ended up taking the boot and was sent to Playa De Losers population: 6. Whats gonna go down this week at this cruddy old island population: 18? Find out now! On Total! Drama! Wars!

* * *

"Campers! Hope you've all had a good night sleep. Because today your challenge is an all out rap battle! I know, what kind've person would settle for a rap battle as a challenge? I just wanted to be different this year. Here's the deal. Each person will assigned a different person to school. But if another person school you, you have to school with the words off of your heads. It all out baby! You all have 25 minutes to come up with your raps. Come here and pick up a card."

**CONFESSIONAL**

Geoff: Rayven, huh? I'm just getting lucky.

Mikayla: Ah man! I have to go against him? This is gonna be a blast.

Rayven: Geoff. This is gonna be fun.

Cody: Gwen? I'm kind've scared of her..

Trent: Owen? Wow.

Heather: Cody, huh? Easy

Owen: My paper is blank! Does that mean that I rap about everyone? Or just sit there and eat?

Sierra: I wish I had Cody, but I'm stuck with Courtney

Noah: So I've got Trent huh? This is gonna be hard, I have nothing on him..

Katie: Alejandro? Heather is going to kill me..

**END CONFESSIONAL

* * *

**

'_Ok so this isn't easy…I obviously need some help with this, if I can create a quick group to take out whoever I got, I can help them, we can all win this. But just who? Obviously the only two people that are really worthy opponents; Alejandro and Heather.'_

Mikayla strolled over to Heather and Alejandro. She was immediately met with a smile and a '_wait, your on my team right' _look.

"Hey guys," Mikayla said, "I have an idea that might benefit all of us."

"Keep talking."

"I'm enlightened."

"Ok, so we know that we are the strongest competitors in the competition, and we were lucky enough to be all on the same team. I was thinking for this challenge, we can all team up like an alliance and help each other with our raps. Maybe the alliance can work in different challenges too." Mikayla explained.

"Deal!"

"That will work."

"Okay then, so..who do you guys have to battle?"

"I have to go up against Katie." Alejandro said.

"I have Andre, piece of cake." Heather said.

"Who do you have?" they both asked.

"You really want to know?"

"Sure."

Mikayla whispered the name in their ears.  
"Ah man seriously?"

"I wish I was you!"

"Okay, dude," Owen said, "we have to defend ourselves in this one! I can tell if we lose we are the next ones out!"

"But," Andre said, "how do you know that? Courtney isn't helping with her snobbiness maybe shes the next one out!

"Who knows, but just incase were going to help each other with our raps okay?"

"Deal."

**A/N: ****Just a quick note, the rap battle will be this weeks songs, not to an exact tune. But it will still be used as one.**

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and I am Chris Mclean! Welcome to the first Total Drama Rap Battles Of History! Round 1! Coming up for the Team Chef its Geoff! And coming out for the Team Chris' side, its Rayveeen!"

**Geoff: Oh yeah, its about to get real. Watch me snap into a slim jim, and rap with thrill. I'd rather not come and kick girls asses but when a million is the prize, Ill rip em with glasses. Man Im Geoff there is no equal, so stop being slut and start reading a sequel. Bitch, Ill slap the whore out of you, take your own little character and break your hormones in two!**

**Rayven: Ah ah! I know you not callin me a slut. Don't be jealous because yourE addicted to my sexy little strut. My rhyme will hit you in the gut and make you shit in your butt. You know when you stare me down all you can say is, 'Fuck'. Don't get mad cause my beauty will break you in two. When you think of me you'll masturbate the hell out of you. This isn't even the rap I planned to say, I don't even swing this way, I'll whip your ass anyday!**

**Geoff: I'm sorry did you say something I wasn't listening, I was too busy looking at the wall it's totally glistening. Its amazing beauty is just very breath taking, while your plastic Barbie self is looks like fish is escaping. Just give up now, you'll break your little cow. I'll set you two the ground and say how you like me now. I don't even need to hear the rap planned, its just more bullshit wrapped up in a pan. By the way I get the real thing without rape, I'm pretty sure you know this, but I don't need to masturbate.**

**Rayven: You serious? You'll get the real thing without rape? If that's so true, why didn't you let her escape? Yea Im calling you out! You know what Im talking about! Stop acting so bad and go back to your boy scouts! Cause your obviously making yourself sound like a troll. A disgusting little mole who just slithers in a whole. Don't try and make yourself an innocent kid, with how loud she was, everyone knows what you did!**

"Who won? Who's next? You decide! Total Drama Rap Battles of History!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Rayven: Well that was a waste, if I knew I could come up with that stuff so fast I wouldn't have written down lyric, what a waste of a paper.

Geoff: Okay look, Rayven is giving off too many subliminal messages, she needs to get off of this island.

Rayven: Maybe I'll just interrupt and use them in someone else's battle.

Geoff: She needs to go down.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"So our first point goes to Rayven for Team Chris! Up next, for Team Chef is Gwen! And for Team Chris, iitss Coddyyy!"

**Cody: Ok Look, I know I'm hot and all. But can you not leave your DNA in the confessional stall. Honestly, I know you've fallen for me, but face it I'm off to bigger and better things. So brace up Gwen, there will be other men. Not as good looking as me, but you always settle for less. Stop acting so desperate and get on with life. I'm over you, so cry yourself to sleep at night, deny it all you want. Act like I'm nothing but a flaunt. But when you think about me, you want your virginity to be lost.**

**Sierra: Okay, seriously? Cut the big ego! I'm not supposed to be out here, but you sound like a prequel. You're not that hot, you're not the good, but you would act like you're the only one who would be looking like you're hood. Man, Fuck you Cody. That's why I don't like you, you voice by itself makes me wanna smite you. I don't know why were dating, what were creating. But my love for you is ever-so fading.**

**Cody: Sierra, get the hell out of here. Cause you do not want me to start up on you dear. What you do is nothing but a replay of Leshwanna, you're a stupid ugly bitch who just acts like she Madonna. Its not that deep, you cant control me if you wanted to. I'm my own person, not a whore unlike you. You don't know why were dating? Stop hating! You don't know what were creating? A mating. I don't care about you at all, its irrelevant. I'm back in the game, single and stronger than ever. But I know you don't understand, your head is as empty as a rover. Basically girl, what I'm saying is **_**ITS OVER.**_

**Gwen: Look, before you two get in a fight fest, lemme say what I have to say so I can get some rest. You're a bitch, he's a snitch. You both cant use fists. You both suck like idiots, and you both have small dicks.**

"Who won? Who's next? You decide! Total Drama Rap Battles of Historyy!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Gwen: It was so easy, I knew Sierra would bitch about crap.

Cody: I am pissed off!

Sierra: Man, if I knew Cody would dump me, I wouldn't have been so mad at him..

Gwen: I didn't even make a rap, fail for those two, I know I've won.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"And the winner is…Gwen for Team Chef! That's one and one, next up for for Team Chris its Noah going against Courtneeey!

**Courtney: Chris, this is a stupid challenge. Why are we even do this irrelevant crap? Is it really worth a million to just sit here and rap? Really you suck, you're a stupid sap. I'd rather say no more because is a lame roar. This challenge sucks and I will not say anymore.**

**Noah: Wow, hello Mrs. Downer. Perk up a bit and take a cold shower. Really, this is why you never win. Because your so stuck, uptight like a fin. Man what a fail, I wasted my time, spending all day coming up with rhymes. If I knew you would be lame and boring. I would've stayed in my bed and kept snoring.**

**Courtney: I am not uptight! I was a C.I.T! I don't care what you think. You're not even on my team! I always win! I never lose! It's my stupid team of troll's that make me do! So be quiet and stop wasting words. This challenge is stupid, lame and absurd. **

**Noah: Wow, team or trolls? You do realize since you said that your going home. Look at yourself, you make them lose. Now you turn around and blame them for your snooze. Man, I'm not even gonna say anymore. You're lame, you're a waste. Goodbye, stupid paste.**

"Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Total Drama Rap Battles Of Historyy!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Noah: That was so lame, she was so not a challenge..

Courtney: What? Its not my fault Chris make incredibly dumb challenges!

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"So far it is 5-3 with Team Chris in the lead people, we've gpt two more! Up next it's Heather for Team Chris vs Owen for Team Chef.

**Owen: The name is Owen I got a license to eat. My blubber makes you look like a skinny freak. Your body look a twig wrapped in a banana. With skiny jeans short and a dumb bandana. I'll sit on you and you'll cry out in pain, then you get up and tell me that I'm insane. You only eat like maybe 2 plates, while I can take about 200 steaks! You suck! My rap owns loser!**

**Alejandro: You cannot rap against the strong side of the team. Why even bother, so many dudes have been with your mom who even knows if I'm your father? I'll turn your whole team against you and your fat self. I'll make your whole life look stupid like a dumb old fail. Oh well, I hope you have learned what you got is what you earn. What you got is what you got, so fail for you ya snot.**

**Mikayla: You stink Owen, your style smells something sour. You need to wash up dawg here step in my shower! I turn your whole team against you even my speeches breed haters. What good is your blubber versus all you team neighbors? You bitch, lemme remind who your messing with, everything that you do, we're the mother fuckers who invented it. Brah, just give up, you suck goodbye.**

**Heather: Owen, suck your tiny red balls. Then take a step, so I can freeze yours off. Your fail dude just leave. Your wasting the time. This isn't even a rap, it's a sentence in my prime.**

"Who won? Who's next? You decide! Total Drama Rap Battles of History!"

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Heather: That was easy

Mikayla: So much fun! Aha!

Alejandro: Woo! That was hilarious!

Owen: …that..was so…mean! *starts crying*

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"This is the last one! Last but not least its Mikayla vs….who? Is she going by herself?"

"I would like to ask Chris to step on the stage please." Mikayla requested  
Chris complied and drawled to the stage.

"What?" he whined.

**Mikayla: Four score! And a few weeks in the past. I auditioned and I got here, now I'm here to whip your ass! I've read up all your facts you make things better with your tears? Then tell me Chris, how come you never sat down and cried on your career? You're a washed up has-been on TV torturing all of these kids. And your gonna lose this battle like you lost, Chris vs The Dragon. Ill rip your chest hairs out, put em in my mouth! Ill squash you like Owen in a drought. I've never back down and I wont start you're a horse with a limp I'll put you down.**

**Chris: This is Happyland, punk, I suggest retreating. For I invented entertainment, when my heart started beating. Chris Mclean doesn't battle, he just allows you two lose. My raps will blow your mind like the verbal chipmunk booth.**

**Mikayla: I've got toughness like Vietnam war. You hide behind John McCain! I got a bucket full of my wrath. And I'm about to make it rain! You make light with your beard? I'll kill it with my skull. I'd make of Total Drama Island but I've never cared about that show..**

**Chris: I AM CHRIS FUCKING MCLEAN! I've spread more blood and gore than forty score on your tiny Vietnam War, bitch! I'm the reason why torture **_**is**_** what is! You mess with me and you wake up instead and stinky ditch! I'll throw people at sharks, and wait for them to bleed! I don't go swimming, water's too scared to be around me. My mind, goes beyond the biggest natural disaster, you may still be in the game but Chris is everyone's master!**

"Who won? Who leaves? They Decide! Total Drama Battles of History!"

* * *

"Okay, as much as I disagreed. Mikayla won the last round..so Team Me wins again! Chef, you guys will be eliminating…again. Déjà vu."

"Everyone agreed?"

"Yea."

"Campers, when I call you name, come and pick up marshmellow,the camper who has not received a marshmellow, will be sent to Loserville.

Andre

Gwen

Rayven

Trent

Katie

Owen and Courtney, you are the bottom two. Owen, you got owned man, so surious dude. Courtney, would it kill not to complain once? And the last marshmellow goes to..

…

…

…

…

…

…Owen."

"WHAT," Courtney fumed, "But how did I get voted off, You heard Chris, Owen sucked!"

"Yes," Katie complied, "but Owen tried, you didn't, at least he did what he could do, while you just complained, bye bye."

"YOU WILL ALL HEAR FROM MY LAWY-'

"We hear that every season!"

* * *

Noah stormed to Alejandro and Trent, he was fumed. Again? No, never again. That's a promise. Trent and Alejandro sat in fear of Noah's dark aura. Whats wrong with him?

***FLASHBACK***

_Noah came over to where the note had suggested. No one was there, but Cody soon came out._

"_Ok, Dude, I don't think you're going to believe me. But Katie? Shes playing you."_

"_What? No shes not! She loves me!"_

"_She was talking to Heather and Mikayla about the plan they made, they're playing all of you to get you out of the-"_

"_Your lieing," Noah deadpanned, "don't try and ruin me chances just because you and Sierra aren't on good term."_

"_This has nothing to do with that! Look, I knew you wouldn't believe me, so I took the tape from the cabin they were conversing about."_

_Cody put the disk into the Xbox 360 they had been rewarded a few weeks back._

"_Watch."_

_And Noah watched and watched, his anger growing every single second._

***END FLASHBACK***

"Boys, sit down, because what I'm about to tell you, is going to _rock your worlds._"

* * *

**SOOOO Sorry for torturing you with cliffhangers! I do not own Total Drama Series. Thank You to all of my reviewers! This next Chapter Preview Sentence goes out to You! **

"_Please tell me what I heard is a lie, tell me I didn't fall for this again."_


	10. Sorry, Were Done

**Whats this? Early update? O.M.G! I know right, its because school is reaching the fourth quarter, and that means finals, projects, special exams. And I'm a senior, so its like twice as big. Heres the Second Aftermath, CHAPTEEEER 10!**

* * *

He smiled at himself, proud of his devious work.  
"You really outdone yourself man, I proud of you." He told himself in the mirror.

"Was a close one to, who knows how people could have passed by it in such a public place.."

***FLASHBACK***

_**CONFESSIONAL**_

_**Izzy: Ever get the feeling your forgetting something?**_

_Owen: Wooo! 6 episodes and Im still in the game! I think I'm gonna go all the way again!_

_Noah: Well, today is the day, Im gonna make sure I win her over…with this.._

_**Geoff: I feel…uneasy…somethings here, that will stop my plans..I can tell..**_

_Sierra: I don't know how Im going to consent this with Cody! Why would he use this in the first place?_

_Cody: Sierra's been ignoring me lately, I don't get her._

_Courtney: Okay, with Bridgette, Duncan, and Tj gone..this game just got intresting._

_Andre: As out of the drama as I am right now, I can feel the tension slowly growing and growing._

_Chris: Only a matter of days before all hell breaks loose! I can feel it! Im so stoked!_

_**END CONFESSIONAL**_

_He searched and searched, he was tired of this uneasy feeling that followed him everywhere. He looked left, nothing, he looked right, nothing. He went from the Confessional, to the Campground, to the Communal Washrooms, still nothing. Ready to give up, it hit him. _

"_The Caf!"_

_He dashed to the Cafeteria, he searched the chairs and table but still nothing. As he walked out he stepped on a note. Whats this? He opened it and read;_

"_Bridgette, I heard what happened to you.  
I'm sorry that had to go down, but we don't have time for apologies.  
You're not safe as long as he is here. You must leave immediately.  
Chris isn't throwing any challenges today. So there might not be a chance of anyone  
leaving tonight. You have a week to do whatever you can to get off this island.  
Use this time wisely. Until then, stay calm and do whatever you can to  
get this out of your head, sing a song, write it down, and don't worry  
as long as I'm here, he won't touch you. That's a promise.  
But whatever you do, __do not call the police. __Just take my word for it,  
you're better off keeping this away from the law as long as the competition  
still goes on. Burn this letter. The last thing you need is for this to get in the wrong  
hands. Stay calm Bridgette, I've got it all under control. Just call when you need me.  
Sincerely,  
Izzy."_

_His eye opened wide, and he dropped his cowboy hat._

"_What? Izzy knows too? There more writing? What else. This is Bridgette's writing."_

'_Thanks' Izzy! Now with this note I can stay one step ahead.'_

_He smirked and put the note in his pocket. If Bridgette believes in note so much, why not send her one of his own?_

"_Bridge, with this letter, not only am I a step ahead of you. __**I'm a mile.**__"_

* * *

Katie walked through the forest. Man Aftermaths were really boring. There wasn't much drama there anyway..just go back to the other one.

"Maybe I could find Noah," she said smiling at her ring, "I love that bo-"  
She stopped. She couldn't love Noah..could she? She was snapped out of her thoughts by someone pinning her to a wall, hard.

"What the—mmmm."

Noah kissed her ferociously and Katie just loved it, forgetting the pain on the tree she was pinned agaisnt. Noah let go, Katie was stuck in a daze. Until she felt the hot breath on her ear, did he just say something?

"What did you say?"

"Tell me it's not true."

Katie was stuck aghast, how did he find out about the plan? Ah man, he probably told the others too. What could she say? She was stuck there frozen.

"Katie, I love you, Please tell me it's a lie. Tell me I didn't fall for this **again.**"  
Again? Fall for this again? This happened to him before? You could see the anger in his face, it grew every second of silence. He got his answer.

"You're dead to me Katie," he hissed, "Ill be taking the this."  
He ripped the item off of her finger and tore in half right in front of her face.

"Don't ever talk to me again, your nothing but a troll in my way." He said as he left, punching Andre in the face on his way.

Katie was so startled; so many questions ran through her mind. How did he find out? Did he tell the other boys? When he said he loved me, did he mean it?  
She fell to her knees, and just sobbed.

* * *

"Treent, where did you go?" Mikayla tried to lock arms with him. She leaned in for a kiss but he just sat there, frozen. Mikayla let go, she knew something was wrong. A shockwave of fear spread through her body.

'_What the- Whats with that face?' She thought.  
_"Trent? Something wrong? What is with your eyes? They're like, death."

He towered above her, and slowly put his head down to meet hers.  
"Are they?" he deadpanned, he didn't look at her, he looked through her.

"Yes! What happened? And what about Katie and Noah. And Andre too, he got punched in the face today for no reason."

"Like this?" Trent walked to the nearest camper, who happened to be Andre who was laughing.  
'_Are you laughing at me?'_

BOOOM! Andre has another blow in the nose. Mikayla ran up and held back Trent.

"Trent! What are you doing?"

"**THIS!**" he exclaimed as he beat Andre to a tiny pulp.

"STOP STOP STOP STOP," Mikayla yelled, but Trent did not comply, "Trent," her voice cracked, "please…stop." Mikayla had never been broken before, but seeing Trent like this was a whole 'nother story.

"Want me to stop? Okay, but not after this." He smirked dangerously and grabbed his guitar and ran towards Andre.

Mikayla stopped him, just moments before Trent hit him.

"TRENT! STOP USING HIM AS A PUNCHING BAG!"  
Trent stopped at her last comment and slowly turned around like a horror movie.

"What was that you said about **using **people?"  
It then hit Mikayla, he found out, and that's why he's so pissed.

"Trent, I didn-"

"Shut up, I don't ever want to see you again. You're dead to me Mikki."  
Trent stormed off, but turn around and locked lips with Mikayla one more time. Mikayla felt everything he poured into her, the love, the grieve, the anger, and last, the new and improved hate.

He completed her.

* * *

"Got any salt?"

"Hn."

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

"Nothin."  
Heather jumped on Alejandro's back playfully.

"Al, I want some salt."

"GET OFF OF ME!"  
Alejandro jumped and Heather flew off and hit her head, hard.

"What's wrong?"

"Whats wrong? You have the nerve to ask me what is wrong? Let me some it up for you Heather." He spat.

"We got together, made out a few times and then I fall completely in love with you do everything I can to keep you happy, and turns out. You played me the whole time."

"At first but-"

"Don't try to stop me now."

"But I didn't know that-"

"I would find out?"

"No I just thought-"

"That I would never know and I would be your puppet."

No will you let me-"

"Speak? No, screw you Heather, it was over when it started. You're dead to me."  
Alejandro took out his anger and punched the nearest person who happened to be Andre and stormed out of the scene, leaving Heather to either scream or cry. He didn't care anyway.

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL**

Andre: *he has two black eyes and a bloody nose, scars on his cheeks, and teeth missing* Ugh, I don't know whats up today. I'm like a total punching bag right now.

Owen: *storms in and punches Andre unconscious* UGGGH! THEY DIDN'T MAKE PANCAKES TODAY!

**END CONFESSIONAL**

* * *

Mikayla and Heather all met Katie at the tree where her break up went down. All three had red, swollen eyes, and a pretty hard case of the sniffles. Katie sat there hugging her knees and waterfalls down her cheeks.

"Harsh guys," Chris said, "but you know what makes things better?"

*****DING DING*

It started to rain, and the three girls got up, this was going to be a sad song.

* * *

**Hurricane****( to the tune of After the Hurricane-Jasmine Sullivan)**

**Verse 1 (Mikayla)**

**I could see it in his eyes, Oh I**

**I really liked him anyway**

**It looked as though he wants to cry, Oh I**

**How could it have gone this way**

**I tried to talk he turned me out, yeah**

**Today was just not a good day**

**Cause when I looked into his eyes, yeah**

**I knew what he was bout to say**

**Chorus (All)**

**Cause when the rain starts comin and the winds start blowin**

**That's how you know, that's how you know its comin for ya**

**Cause the tears start flowin and you feel the pain comin**

**That how you know, that's how you its comin for ya.**

**Like a hurricane, Like a hurricane**

**The way he brakes everything that comes in his way**

**Like a hurricane, Just like a hurricane**

**The way he broke my heart and ruined the day, ay ay**

**Just like a hurricane**

**Verse 2 (Heather)**

**Though I shouldn't be surprised, Oh I**

**You said just what I thought you would**

**You broke my heart, I will not lie, Oh I**

**It hurts more than I think it should**

**Chorus (All)**

**Cause when the rain starts comin and the winds start blowin**

**That's how you know, that's how you know its comin for ya**

**Cause the tears start flowin and you feel the pain comin**

**That how you know, that's how you its comin for ya.**

**Like a hurricane, Like a hurricane**

**The way he brakes everything that comes in his way**

**Like a hurricane, Just like a hurricane**

**The way he broke my heart and ruined the day, ay ay**

**Just like a hurricane**

**Bridge (Katie)**

**Now my heart is shattered and I'm left to find all the pieces..**

**I could find all of them, but it can never be together**

**Just like a hurricane, a hurricane**

**Chorus (All)**

**Like a hurricane, Like a hurricane**

**The way he brakes everything that comes in his way**

**Like a hurricane, Just like a hurricane**

**The way he broke my heart and ruined the day, ay ay**

**Just like a hurricane**

**Like a hurricane, Like a hurricane**

**The way he brakes everything that comes in his way**

**Like a hurricane, Just like a hurricane**

**The way he broke my heart and ruined the day, ay ay**

**Just like a hurricane**

* * *

**A/N: ****For those of you who get set off easily about depression and self esteem reasons, skip this part.**

* * *

Noah walked, and walked and walked. He didn't even know where he was going. He was too depressed. How could she have done this? How could have not seen it coming? He was on the verge of crying. Damn hormones. He shouldn't have fallen in love in the first place. Goes to show you can't even trust one of your people. Noah found himself in the pedestrian area of the island, but not only in there, he was on top of a ten story skyscraper, one foot in the air.

'_This is it Noah, here you get two options, one jump off and get rid of all your troubles forever, or turn around and face it.'_

'_Who's this?'_

'_It's your conscience, I'm you. Jump.'_

'_Why should I jump?'_

'_Look at yourself Noah, you lost her. You loved her and lost her now she hates you. You lost Cody after you yelled at him. And you already know you have no chance at this million. Jump.'_

'_You're right, my life is tearing apart.'_

Noah took one step closer, to the end.

'_This is it..1, 2, 3'_

He bent his knees to gain the friction and..

* * *

Trent was down in the pedestrian place at a bar. On the counter table.

"Pass me a scotch." He told the bartender.

"That order is as popular as gravity, coming up."

'_Gravity huh?'_

*FLASHBACK*

_Trent was on the dock, playing an old guitar tune singing along to it._

_**Gravity is working against me  
And gravity wants to bring me down**_

_**Oh I'll never know what makes this man  
With all the love that his heart can stand  
Dream of ways to throw it all away**_

_**Oh Gravity is working against me  
And gravity wants to bring me down**_

_**Oh twice as much ain't twice as good  
And can't sustain like a one half could  
It's wanting more  
That's gonna send me to my knees**_

_**Oh gravity..**_

_Trent stopped, and took time to try to remember the rest of the lyrics. But he was getting nowhere._

_"Damn," he muttered, "second time this week." He ran his hands through his hair. He was ready to give up when.._

_"__**Stay the hell away from me**__."_

_He turned around to notice Mikayla sang that lyric, and the rest soon rushed into his head. He smiled at the girl, who just refreshed his memory._

_"You've got quite a voice there, Mikki." Trent smirked._

_"I'd wish you'd stop calling me that.." she lied, not holding back her smile._

_"I don't know it just...fits you.."_

_"Well then I'm going to start calling you Guitar Boy." she teased._

_"Aw! Come on! That's too bland!" he whined._

_"I don't know it just...fits you..." she replied, backfiring Trent._

_"Hmph, and you're telling gravity to stay the hell away from you.."_

_"Yea I guess, but __**Gravity**__," she sang again, her voice turned Trent on, "__**Has taken better men, than how can that be**__?"_

_"__**Just keep me where the light is**__." Trent soon joined, making the duo._

_"__**Just keep me where the light is.**_

_**Just keep me where the light is.**_

_**Come on, keep me where the light is.**_

_**Come on, keep me where the light is.**_

_**Come on keep me where, keep me where the light is**__."_

_They finished the song, staring into each other's eyes, before pulling into a long, deep kiss._

*END FLASHBACK*

Trent was pulled out of his flashback, and noticed his position, he had his neck arched up, a knife in his left hand, his other arm holding back the customer from stopping him.

'_Do it.'_

'_Do it now'_

'_Im gonna do it'_

Trent held back his arm and gained the force and launched at himself, and..

* * *

**A/N: ****OK! You guys can look now! Lol.**

* * *

Noah, Alejandro and Trent, all met in the middle of the campgrounds.

"What happened to you Noah?"

"I turned around and walked, I was not about to do it. You?"

"I dropped it, wasn't worth it. What about You Alejandro?"

"What are you talking about?"

They all laughed at his comment.

"Wow," Chris said, you guys seem to be taking it well, would you mind-"

*DING DING*

"Hn."

* * *

**Not Afraid (****to the tune of Not Afraid- Eminem.)**

**Intro (Noah)**

**Yea, it's been a ride, **

**Guess I had to go to that place, in order to get her**

**Even though they wont show, they know they may be in that place**

**Tryna get out, Follow me, I'll take you there**

**Verse 1 (Noah)**

**You can get and rip the lyric off of this paper before I lay em**

**But you wont take the ming of these words before I say em**

**Cause aint no way I'm gon let her stop me from starting mayhem**

**What Im saying I do something I do it. I don't give a DAMN what you think**

**I'm doin this for me, so fuck the world and shit it means Im passed up.**

**I don't even give a mean, Ima be what I set out to be **

**Without a doubt undoubtfully, and all those who look down on me**

**Im tearing down your self esteem, no if and or buts **

**Don't try to ask me what Im tryna be**

**From infinite down what goes around comes around, shes still shit'n**

**Whether she pays salary and wins degree**

**Untill she battles hourly or shit's her bowel out of her**

**Whichever comes for better or worse, shes married to the game**

**Like a fuck you for Christmas, her gift is a curse**

**But now she got the urge to pull her shit from the dirt, and kill the whole universe**

**Chorus**

**Im not afraid!**

**To take a stand!**

**Everybody, Come take my hand**

**We'll walk this road together**

**Through the storm**

**Whatever weather, cold or warm**

**Say you know that you're not alone**

**Holla, if you feel like you've been down the same road.**

**Verse 2 (Trent)**

**Quit playin with your fingers, and take a nap**

**I shouldn't have to explode on you for you to know that this is crap**

**You said you loved me, you lied through your teeth**

**For that, fuck your feelings, instead of getting crowned your going down**

**And to myself, I'm not falling for it again, Im back**

**I promise to never brake that promise, in fact lets be honest**

**That Mikki had me off eeeeeh**

**But perhaps I ran them shit into the ground**

**Relax I aint goin to stoop that far down**

**All Im tryna say is get back, click clack, BLOUW!**

**Cause I'm not playin around, this is a game not a circle**

**And I don't know how, but I way to tough to back down**

**But I think Im still tryna figure this crap out, thought I had it mapped out**

**But I guess I didn't, this freakin shit cloud is follwin me around**

**But its time to get rid of the semons, the motherlovers are doing jumpinjacks now!**

**Chorus**

**Im not afraid!**

**To take a stand!**

**Everybody, Come take my hand**

**We'll walk this road together**

**Through the storm**

**Whatever weather, cold or warm**

**Say you know that you're not alone**

**Holla, if you feel like you've been down the same road.**

**Bridge (Alejandro)**

**And I'm not gonna keep thinking this way**

**So starting today, so Hello to the new me**

**I'm breaking up Ima face my problems**

**I'm manning up Ima hold my ground**

**I'm so fedded up I've had enough**

**Ima put my heart back together right now!**

**Verse 4(All)**

**It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me**

**Admittedly, I probably because of what she- had done.**

**So I could come back a brand new, this help see me thought**

**Don't even try to realize what she done, believe me you**

**They brought to the ringer, but all they could do now is the middle finger**

**I think I got a tear in me eye, I feel like the king of**

**My world, ****haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead  
No more beef flingers, no more drama from now on, I promise  
To focus soley on handling my responsibility's as a father  
So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters and raise it  
You couldn't lift a single shingle on it  
Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club  
Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up  
Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon  
But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and I'm not**

**Chorus**

**Im not afraid!**

**To take a stand!**

**Everybody, Come take my hand**

**We'll walk this road together**

**Through the storm**

**Whatever weather, cold or warm**

**Say you know that you're not alone**

**Holla, if you feel like you've been down the same road.**

* * *

"So how about some revenge?" Noah asked.

"Come on, lets not stoop that low." Trent said.

"Yea," Alejandro agreed, "We shouldn't care about them."

"I don't mean it like that, We should make or own alliance to get those three of the island, and instead of planning crap out, we can just vote em all of. So one, by one, they all go down."

'_Where have I heard that before..' _Trent thought.

"Ill comply"

"Sure,"

"Alright, so our target tomorrow has to be the core of this whole thing." Noah informed.

"Kaite."

"Everyone agreed?"

"Yeah!"

**CONFESSIONAL**

Noah: Okay look

Trent: Im totally stoked about

Alejandro: This whole alliance thing

Noah: But I think that I

Trent: Am still

Alejandro: In love

Noah: With her.

Owen: She's just so beautiful, and now that shes single, I can make my move. Come here Pancake! I WOOVE YOU!

* * *

**Long chapter right? These aftermaths are getting lucky. I know this whole chapter completely based on them. The cliffhanger was! Who do you guys think should be the next challenge and who should leave next? Read and Review please! And also, I've got a great storyline about Duncan that doesn't deal with Total Drama Wars, should I take it on and deal with two stories or wait until I finish this one? R&R about it please!**


	11. Goodbye

Discontinued.

Due to know one reading or reviewing about the story, the efforts put into these chapters are useless. Sorry.


End file.
